


Holding Tongues

by Qu0t13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come as Lube, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Deep Throat., Doggy Style, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Endless Banter During Sex, Holding Hands, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Morgan And Custis Are 19, Morgan Is Chatty, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Nothing But Socks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming, Rough Doggy Style, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex In Socks, Sexual Abuse, Shoulder biting, Sibling Incest, Socks, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Teasing, The Age Of Consent In Dunwall Is Unclear, Threats of Violence, Treavor Cries, Treavor Is 15, Treavor Is Wearing Nothing But Socks, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Undressing, Verbal Humiliation, Yes This Is An Important Tag, neck biting, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/pseuds/Qu0t13
Summary: Treavor found a nice, cozy spot in the library.He decides to read.Morgan finds Treavor in said cozy spot in the library.He decides to help himself.
Relationships: Custis Pendleton/Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Custis Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton
Comments: 48
Kudos: 67





	1. Flounder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short first chapter.

It was quiet…

Too quiet…

Well not exactly. 

It was more peaceful than quiet, but that still should have perhaps been the first inkling that something was amiss. Treavor was nose deep in his history textbook, not exactly aware of what was going on around him and certainly too cozy to notice anything wrong…

That was how Morgan had found him, comfortably curled against the arm of the loveseat in the very, very back seating area of the library, where the bookshelves were arranged oddly, creating more walls than straight halls. Allowing Morgan to slip quite close to his younger brother without him noticing.

The nearby lamp was off but the window curtains were open, it was raining quite terribly outside, the morning drizzle had become a roaring beast by mid day, but the soft, dull light wafting through the storm was cozy and the gentle pitter-patter of rain against the window soothing.

What wasn’t soothing was having a large textbook snapped closed mere inches from your nose.

Treavor’s yelp seemed to echo throughout the library as he jerked away from the sudden movement before him, his hands rose quickly as he instinctively tried to shield his face.

His yelp may have seemed loud… But Morgan’s low chuckle was deafening. 

Treavor froze in place.

“You’ll ruin your eyes reading in the dark like that, baby brother.” Morgan chided lightly as he circled the loveseat like some wild cat preparing to pounce.

Treavor hated the fact that, in this analogy, he was undoubtedly the prey…

Morgan hummed a little something to himself as he looked the textbook over before setting it down at the edge of the coffee table between the loveseat and the nearby recliner. 

He then plopped himself down in the center of the loveseat, just where Treavor’s feet rested.

The younger brother quickly scrambled away, drawing his knees to his chest and his feet out from beneath his brother. 

It was a panicked reaction, one which Treavor would soon regret. He knew not to run from his brothers… Treavor couldn’t run… Running wouldn’t do anything good for him, it’d only give Morgan an excuse to hurt him…

He knew exactly what Morgan was capable of...

And it was the last thing Treavor wanted.

“Now then.” The younger twin chimed lightly as he turned to face his little brother, Treavor could tell he was disappointed by Treavor’s reaction to their close proximity, but what was done, was done.

Treavor would pay for it later.

“What on earth are you doing all the way at the back of the library?”

Treavor averted his eyes to his textbook as he mumbled a quiet, “I-I was studying…” It wasn’t a lie, he had been doing just that, studying for his history test tomorrow. 

“Why did you stutter Treavor?”

Of course, his brother wouldn't see it that way, no, Treavor hadn’t been studying all day, that was absurde, their lazy little brother, studying? Pewposterous! 

No, Treavor had been hiding from them, hiding from them all day.

An offence most grievous.

An action not without consequence.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere you know.” Morgan mused thoughtfully as his one arm stretched out across the back of the loveseat in a comfortable slouch, legs spread.

With an unconscious glance, Treavor could see the tightness of Morgan’s pants, he looked away quickly...

“I know I’ve been through the library twice today already. Why is it that I never saw hair or hide of you Treavor?” Morgan baited cheekily.

“I-I wasn’t in t-the library when you were?” Treavor tried. He knew exactly what game his brother was playing, and he knew there was no winning for him.

“Ah…” Morgan huffed with a nod, “So you were avoiding us?” He hissed playfully as he turned to face his younger brother.

Teavor shied away from the look in his brother’s eyes… That horribly familiar look…

“I-I need to study for my test Morgan…” He mumbled quietly, glancing over to the younger twin sheepishly, his throat tightened and his heart began to flutter violently as he watched Morgan free hand slowly begin to undo his belt...

“I-I need to-to study Morgan.” Treavor said quickly, attempting to diffuse the situation before things could get worse, “I’m sorry you couldn’t find me earlier but I-I’m busy now.” His voice shook with every other word and he knew he wasn’t helping his case at all.

“S-So could I please g-go back to my book?” He finally asked, tensing as the younger twin laughed again, his belt was loose and the front button of his pants undone.

“Well, it certainly sounds like you’ve been studying for a while Treavor.” Morgan hummed lightly, in a sickeningly playful tone as he shifted atop the loveseat, the arm he had resting along the backrest of the loveseat shot out like a snake.

A firm hand settled at Treavor’s shoulder.

“How about you take a break?” The younger twin hummed, Treavor could feel the thumb on his shoulder run over his shirt slowly… He could also feel the itching warmth of tears gathering in his eyes as the unmistakable, ‘ziiiiiiip’ of a fly slowly opening invaded the air.

“Hmm? Does that sound nice Treavor?” Morgan asked as he leered close, too close.

Treavor shook his head feverishly, feeling the tears slipping down his cheeks.

They had played this song and done this dance before… And Treavor had yet to figure out the tune or steps.

Treavor could hardly cope with his brothers’ most unwanted affectection on a good day… Not that good days existed mind you-

Morgan pouted as he shuffled closer. Too close, way too fucking close.

“Treavor…” Morgan whispered sweetly as he moved to rest his chin atop Treavor’s knees, his free hand moving to join his other at Treavor’s arm. In a fluid motion, Treavor found himself resting against the arm of the loveseat, his knees still, thankfully, tucked to his chest.

“Are you planning on being difficult Treavor?” Morgan asked softly as his hands slunk down Treavor’s arms, reaching around Treavor’s knees, allowing his fingers to toy with the buttons on Treavor’s shirt, not unfastening them yet… Merely toying…

A small hiccuped breath escaped the younger brother’s lungs as a hand dipped lower to slide over his clothed hip.

“Treavor.” Morgan repeated his name again, just as softly, but this time, somehow, it slipped through the older brother’s teeth like some sweet poison, sinister and soothing all at once.

The older brother shuffled closer, leaning over Treavor’s knees to dip his head close, teeth and lips gently nibbled at Treavor ear as a cock, still confined within undergarments, thank the Abbey, purposefully pressed against Treavor’s calf. 

“Please no…” Treavor mumbled hollowly as he tried to shift away from the burning touch, turning his head away with a bleakly whispered, “Pl-please Morgan just… Just go away, please…”

Morgan ‘tsk’d’ at that, his hands rose to Treavor’s knees and in the next moment, Treavor’s thighs were forced apart, the younger brother sobbed as he was tugged, roughly may he add, into his brother’s lap.

“Oh, don’t be like that Treavor.” Morgan chided softly as he looked down at the brother beneath him. Treavor’s eyes looked anywhere but Morgan as heat and shame rose to his cheeks… 

Before Treavor could think of anything else to say, his legs, or one leg, was hiked up over the back of the loveseat, the other was position to just rest over Morgan’s thigh.

Treavor weakly tried to shove his brother away as Morgan took hold of his hips, he knew it was pointless, he knew he was powerless…

Heat rolled beneath Treavor’s skin and bile in his stomach as Morgan began softly grinding his clothed erection against his baby brother’s ass, Treavor could feel the stiffness of Morgan’s cock against the seat of his pants…

It was humiliating…

But what was worse? What was worse was that all the while, Treavor could feel Morgan watching him, watching as he nibbled at his lower lip to silence his whimpers and soft cries.

It was humiliating… So fucking humiliating. 

But Treavor began to cry, really truly cry, when Morgan leaned close to suck bruises into his neck.


	2. Scramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan likes to use his teeth.  
> Treavor is far less appreciative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Morgan mean enought?

Treavor's hands fumbled and found their way to his brother’s chest as hot tears began to roll down his cheeks and bile began to burn at the back of his throat, he knew, he knew that shoving Morgan away wouldn’t work, it never worked…

Treavor was such a small slight thing in comparison to his brothers. Weak and frail and powerless against them.

But still, he kept his hands there, his only means of resistance as he sobbed.

Morgan began with gentle little touches of lip, wet, open mouth kisses which would ticklishly tug at Treavor’s skin and have a sick sort of cozy warmth settling in his chest.

Morgan’s kisses weren’t exactly like Custis’, they weren’t soft or sweet, they were something else… Not quite controlling, definitely possessive, and somehow… Corralling?

Treavor was uncomfortably aware of what his brother wanted from him… This was Morgan attempting to ease him into whatever he had planned… And Treavor wasn’t looking forward to it whatsoever…

Treavor was also aware, painfully aware, that he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter…

He whimpered at the first scrape of teeth.

It wasn’t painful… Not yet, but it was a foretelling as to what Treavor could expect in the near future...

Morgan was always one to use his teeth in bed…

A shy malformed moan escaped Treavor’s lips before he managed to strangle it with locked jaws, heat and shame burned in his chest as his teeth sunk into his lower lip.

He felt betrayed… Treavor knew that what was happening to him, what had been happening to him, what had been happening to him for some time, was wrong, so, so, so very wrong, it was sickening.

Treavor had learned in his wellness classes that the human body was the first thing to react to external stimuli and then it was up to the brain to interpret said stimuli.

Treavor allowed himself to believe that it was just his body reacting to his brothers, just his body, only his body, not him.

But that frame of mind was only a cloth wrapping around a festering wound.

Because Treavor was still trapped inside his body.

Morgan continued to rock his prick against Treavor’s ass while he bit and sucked at his little brother’s throat, sometimes roughly, sometimes not.

At one point, the younger twin realized that his little brother had slipped away. Treavor did that sometimes, locking himself in his head to try and ignore what was happening to him.

Morgan was quite sure Treavor wasn’t aware of how much more… Vocal, he became whenever he ignored something for too long, occasionally, he or Custis would catch their baby brother mouthing silent conversations to himself at a gala or family dinner.

But when the three of them were together, Treavor, pretty and bare between them, sometimes Treavor would slip away and begin to sing, with his head so full of himself, Treavor’s lips and lungs were free to moan and mewl and cry.

Which was exactly what was occurring before Morgan.

Treavor had retreated into his skull some few minutes ago, and Morgan was greedily savoring the little mewls the quivering body beneath him made, feeling the muscles of Treavor’s throat twitch beneath his lips.

Morgan would have loved to keep his baby brother like that, complacent and calm beneath him… But that wasn’t really Treavor, and Morgan didn’t want to fuck the closest thing to a living corpse, he wanted his baby brother.

He wanted Treavor there, with him.

Treavor squealed loudly as Morgan bit down, hard.

“Shhh.” The younger twin cooed sweetly as he withdrew from his baby brother’s throat to pull Treavor into a kiss, smearing blood between their lips as he quieted his baby brother sobbing.

Treavor was back and afraid and humiliated.

His neck ached, his heart was beating hard in his chest, his lungs felt too small. There was a tightness in his chest as fear reignited, fear and shame, his stomach was twisting most horribly as Morgan kissed him.

He could feel Morgan grinning against his mouth as bitter iron smeared across his tongue.

He sobbed loudly into his brother’s mouth, his small hands struggling to shove his brother away as he writhed beneath Morgan.

“Shh.” Morgan soothed against Treavor’s lips once his baby brother’s crying finally began to settle to low whimpers.

“Can’t be too loud Treavor.” Morgan reminded him coyly, his breath ghosting over Treavor’s cheeks as he spoke.

“Don’t want anyone walking in on us do we?” The younger twin murmured softly against his little brother’s jaw as he returned to the lovely bloody bite he had left on Treavor’s neck.

Treavor choked on his next breath as confusion and dread settled like stones in his chest. He had closed his eyes, clenched them shut tight to avoid looking at Morgan, to try and ignore what was happening to him.

When Treavor opened his eyes, that dread turned into horror, raw, burning, horror. His eyes darted wildly about the small corner of the library he had claimed for himself…

The rows upon rows of books loomed around them, shielding them from view of the main library foyer… Treavor had always liked this particular corner of the library. It was quiet and cozy, the seats were positioned just over a heating vent so they were always warm…

It was a private little slice of the library he came to whenever he got sick of his room… But all it would take was one too loud sob to draw a wandering hand’s attention…

Treavor considered begging Morgan to stop, to-to let them relocate to a room with locks? But he stopped himself… Because he knew Morgan would expect some sort of compromise from him…

And clearly, from just how stiff his brother’s cock was, Morgan enjoyed the prospect of their sin being discovered.

So, one of the hands Treavor had set at Morgan’s chest fell away to quickly cup his mouth to try and stifle his cries.

And cry he did.

Morgan continued to leave his marks across Treavor’s neck, burning bruises into skin with his teeth and too rough kisses which had Treavor squirming beneath him.

Occasionally, Morgan would pause to kiss Treavor, yanking his hand from his mouth to press their teeth and tongues together. Each clash and press of lip tasted like blood.

Treavor’s neck ached.

But always, always, Morgan would end each kiss with a soft demand.

“Hold your tongue Treavor…”

Treavor would try… Try his best to muffle his cries, his sobs, his whimpers, his mewls, because he didn’t want anyone to see, to know…

But eventually, he’d slip up and cry out.

And Morgan would kiss him. Again and again...

Inevitable, Morgan began running out of room on Treavor’s neck.

Treavor was a panting mess once Morgan finally sat back, his cheeks damp and warm with heat and tears, he met his brother’s eyes briefly, a fleeting flicker of disgusting hope sparked in his chest at the thought of, maybe, just maybe… Morgan would leave him be, that Morgan had had his fun…

But there was nothing but sick warmth in Morgan’s gaze as he admired the pretty patchwork of bruises and bite marks he had scattered across his little brother’s neck…

Treavor turned away as he tried to bury his anguish...

Fingers began to unbutton his shirt and Treavor flailed.

“N-No!” Treavor stuttered as he swatted at his brother’s hands, Treavor didn’t want to risk being seen as he was, tucked away in Morgan’s lap, neck bruised and bloodied.

Treavor began choking on terror.

“No! Stop it Morgan!” He hissed like a cat, not too loudly of course, but ramp with a panicked sort of ire. He was aware that there was a possibility of walking out of the library with a tummy full of semen and sloppy thighs.

But at worst, he expected Morgan to simply tug down his pants just enough to fuck him over the back of the loveseat. Treavor was not expecting Morgan to strip him. Treavor did not want Morgan to strip him.

A hand closed over Treavor’s jaw, abruptly silencing his blubbering as Morgan began to tear open the front of Treavor’s shirt with a single hand. Buttons popped free and tore away, cool air curled across Treavor’s bare chest.

Treavor heaved a sob as one of his hands moved to grapple with the hand Morgan had at his mouth, the other continued to flail at his brother, shoving and hitting Morgan’s shoulder pointlessly as Treavor writhed in panic.

“Enough.” Morgan snarled coolly as his free hand caught Treavor’s flailing arm by the wrist, pinning the smaller hand down against the cushions below.

Treavor whimpered into the hand at his mouth, clenching his eyes shut as his shoulders shook with his panicked sobbing. His chest tightened as a cold, sick sense of fear began to seep into his heart.

Morgan kept his baby brother still and in place, not speaking a single word as he watched Treavor exhaust himself beneath him.

Once all Treavor could do was breathe, Morgan leaned close...

“I’m going to remove my hand now Treavor…” Morgan said slowly, any pretense of cheek long gone.

“You are going to hold that tongue on yours… Do you understand Treavor?”

Treavor shuddered beneath him.

Morgan tightened his grip of his little brother’s jaw, driving his nails into the meat of Treavor’s chin, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough.

Treavor nodded.

“Look at me Treavor.” Morgan murmured, his breath just caressing Treavor’s cheek as he spoke.

Treavor inhaled a timid breath as he opened his eyes, Morgan was close… Very close…

And then the hand covering Treavor’s mouth fell away, Morgan trailed his fingers across the etched crescents of nail bites he had pressed into Treavor’s flesh, soothing the burning ache as his hand wandered to cup the back of Treavor’s head.

“I’m going to kiss you now Treavor.” Morgan murmured softly, “Unless you have a good reason for me not to?” He challenged.

Treavor wanted to take that challenge, he did, he really, really, did…

But all he ended up doing was shaking his head slowly and swallowing a hiccuped sob.

He knew there wasn’t a damn thing he could do or say to Morgan to get him to stop…

He knew it.

Morgan knew it.

Morgan grinned as he drew Treavor into a long, slow, not so rough, kiss.

The kiss was… Nice.

Treavor hated it...

Morgan gleefully pressed against his baby brother, gently coaxing Treavor into reciprocating as he nibbled at Treavor’s lower lip with his own.

This was a reward, this was a reward and Treavor hated that.

Still, Treavor sighed through his nose as he timidly pressed back against his brother, something Morgan was sure to appreciate... His older brothers always liked it when he reciprocated…

Sometimes, it was simply easier to bare his throat to his brothers and play along… It was always easier to play along, no matter how sick and twisted the games they played were...

And, as far as Treavor knew, there was no better way to soothe his brothers’ temper than by returning their affections… Or at least pretending to.

Pretending…

Shameful as it was, Treavor didn’t… Mind. Reciprocating…

He told himself over and over that, if it meant avoiding a more torturous, more painful experience with the twins, if given enough reason, Treavor was usually quite willing to go along with his brothers…

It was a dangerous game with unclear rules…

And Treavor was a liar.

Treavor mewled softly into Morgan’s mouth as his brother released his wrist to begin slowly stroking along his stomach, pressing and prodding gently, feeling.

The hand cradling Treavor’s head soon joined the other at his waist, gently petting along Treavor’s skin and sides as Morgan’s tongue became more… Insistent.

Morgan swallowed each and every delicious little mewl his brother pressed to his lips as he teasingly ran his hands over Treavor’s body. Marveling at the rise and fall of his brother’s chest beneath his fingers.

Treavor whined at the back of his throat once his brother’s hands found their way to his nipples, Morgan chuckled softly as he began to play with the small, pert nubs, toying and fondling with his little brother’s chest as if he were a girl.

Treavor’s cheeks burned as a high, galling and pathetic, needy exhale escaped his throat when Morgan decided to pinch and roll a teat between his thumb and index.

“Shh… Shh…” Morgan whispered softly just against Treavor’s lips as he rolled his brother’s rosy teats beneath his thumb.

“You’re doing very well Treavor, very well… Behaving so nicely...”

Treavor swallowed a whimper, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to ignore the fevret churning inside him. Shame, humiliation, mortifying lust.

“Kiss me Treavor.” Morgan murmured, Treavor didn’t want to, he could have been difficult, could have turned away, cried, but instead he tilted his head just so to, reluctantly, kiss Morgan (sweetly), because if he didn’t, Morgan would see his defiance as an excuse to hurt him.

And Treavor didn’t want that…

Morgan didn’t seem to mind Treavor’s hesitation, if anything he seemed to enjoy it, Treavor could feel his brother smile into the kiss.

“Be a good boy for me?” Morgan asked softly as he nibbled at Treavor’s lower lip with his teeth… Before purposefully sliding his tongue over a small split on his little brother’s lip, drawing a wince from Treavor.

“Be a good boy?”

Treavor could only nod… It wasn’t as if he could do anything else…

So he sat there as quietly and as still as he could, allowing Morgan to entertain himself with the newly exposed tapestry of skin before him.

Treavor kept one palm firmly pressed against his mouth to stifle his whimpers as Morgan worked…

Morgan began simply enough, scattering loose touches of lip along Treavor’s collarbone and shoulders to kindly ease his little brother into what was to come.

Once Morgan had scouted a path from one shoulder to the other, he backtracked, nipping and sucking at the thin skin stretched over the bones below, along the path his lips so sweetly mapped out.

Morgan could feel his little brother jolt and twitch beneath him, despite clearly trying his damnedest not to.

A tentative hand grabbed at Morgan’s shoulder, squeezing tightly as a high whimper was pressed into a palm.

Morgan grinned like the devil he was and reached for Treavor’s hips. Savoring the little squeal of surprise as he shuffled further back onto the loveseat, tugging his baby brother down with him.

Treavor found himself beneath the weight of Morgan who had decided to lay himself out overtop his little brother. Treavor’s lower back and hips were spread out across the sofa, leaving his shoulders and head awkwardly pressed against the armrest.

Forcing him to either watch his brother, or close his eyes.

Treavor naturally chose the latter.

Morgan didn’t seem to care, he merely carried on across Treavor’s chest, feeling his brother’s lungs hitch with every breath, feeling the rise and fall of the body beneath him.

Treavor’s back arched as Morgan’s mouth found his nipple.

The hand at Morgan’s shoulder found its way into his hair.

The younger twin toyed with the pert nub in his mouth as he fondled the other with a free hand, the hand in his hair soothed his locks, fingers ran over his scalp and occasionally tugged.

Morgan sucked and nibbled and reveled in both the sensation brought on by the hand in his hair and all the little noises which spilled into his baby brother’s palm.

Treavor squirmed beneath Morgan, sobbing into his hand to stifle his voice…

He was in a dangerous situation, he reminded himself. Anyone would walk in and see them… And it sure as shit wasn’t going to be Morgan taking the fall-

Morgan bit around Treavor’s teat.

Treavor choked on a scream.

“Shh…” Morgan cooed again as he drew from the delightful little ring of teeth indents surrounding one of his baby brother’s nipples, “Remember what I said Treavor?” He asked as he leaned close to press a surprisingly soft kiss to the back of Treavor’s hand, right where his lips would have been.

The hand Treavor had in Morgan’s hair loosened.

“You have to be quiet… You have to be quiet Treavor…”

Treavor whimpered softly and nodded.

Morgan was right… Morgan was right and Treavor hated that.

“Good boy.”

One last, fleeting kiss was pressed to the back of Treavor’s hand before Morgan returned to his chest again. A tongue circled the burning ring of teeth surrounding his nipple before lips and teeth began trailing down along his ribcage.

Treavor kept his palm pressed tight over his lips, doing his best to follow Morgan’s orders of holding his tongue while his other hand subconsciously trailed through his brother’s hair.

The rain beating against the window covered the sound of wet lips pressing against skin, but the storm couldn’t drown out Treavor.

Morgan’s teeth gingerly scraped along Treavor’s stomach as his brother gleefully sucked and kissed the softness of his baby brother.

Treavor was young, and small, and soft, so fucking soft compared to his brothers, so easy to wound and hurt and claim. It was one of Morgan’s favorite things about his baby brother.

How easily Treavor bruised, how easily Morgan could press his mark into his baby brother.

Treavor squirmed as Morgan began trailing up along his ribs again, pressing firm kisses and shy teeth into each ridge and valley of bone.

All the while his hand kept petting his brother’s hair.

A low, sobbed babble escaped Treavor’s lips as his brother latched onto his unabused teat. Treavor rocked his head against the arm rest as small mewls crept up his throat, the hand he had in his brother’s hair tightened with each press of tongue, teeth and lip.

Morgan’s weight disappeared from above him, though his mouth never left Treavor’s teat. The younger twin slowly maneuvered Treavor’s legs to lay out across the loveseat, no longer spread wide to accommodate his brother's body.

By the time Treavor realized that Morgan had undone his pants they, and his underwear, were already down to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect an update by next weekend?


	3. Thrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is probably not the best at foreplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be a longer chapter for you cretins.

Treavor ripped his hand away from his mouth to shove at his brother’s shoulders again, whispering a hoarse, “N-no, wait!” That still seemed somehow too loud.

Treavor attempted to close his thighs, draw his knees to his chest to hide his shamefully erect, drooling prick as his hands continued to shove at Morgan’s shoulders.

His struggles were quickly and effectively dissuaded as a low, rumbled growl rolled up Morgan’s throat before he caught Treavor’s wrists again. 

Morgan held Treavor’s arms in place at his side, preventing the younger brother from swatting at him further… Or covering his mouth.

But that was the least of Treavor’s concerns at the moment…

Morgan had abandoned Treavor’s nipple in their brief struggle, and once he got his baby brother under control, Morgan’s lips returned to Treavor’s chest, though his time, they began a southward descent…

A nervous, breathy sob escaped Treavor’s lips as Morgan slowly began to creep down his body. Treavor clenched his fists as a shudder ran through his spine…

Helplessness fluttered about his chest as Morgan kissed around his navel, dangerously close to where Treavor’s erection lay, warm and heavy across his stomach.

Teasingly, Morgan ignored his baby brother’s need to press some bruises along Treavor’s pelvis, nipping at the soft skin gingerly. His own cock twitched in his pants as he listened to his little brother try, and fail, to silence his voice.

Morgan shifted a third time, rising to his knees as he moved to leer over his baby brother’s form. Treavor shuddered, he could feel Morgan watching him, and stubbornly, he turned his head away.

Morgan chuckled softly before leaning close to press some soft kisses to the very center of Treavor’s chest, his thumbs pressed slow circles onto the center of Treavor’s wrist as he squeezed his little brother’s hands.

“Are you going to try and hit me again Treavor?” Morgan asked softly as he leaned close, nosing his baby brother’s hair as he spoke.

Treavor shook his head silently with a subdued sniffle. Morgan hummed approvingly and kissed his temple before his hands released Treavor’s wrists.

Morgan half expected his baby brother to go back on his word and try to shove him away again, Treavor was always finicky like that. But to Morgan’s delight, all Treavor did was cover his mouth again and sob.

Morgan grinned down at Treavor as he repositioned his baby brother’s legs, slipping his arms beneath Treavor’s thighs as Treavor did his best to draw his knees together. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me Treavor?” Morgan asked softly as he settled back down, his head just between his brother’s thighs, his breath most certainly caressing Treavor’s stiff prick with every word.

Treavor nodded his head feverishly as he sobbed.

“Are you going to be quiet?”

Treavor nodded.

“Spread your legs for me baby brother.”

A shiver ran through Treavor’s spine followed by a choked cry as he slowly, slowly allowed his legs to fall open.

Burning shame and bile coiled around Treavor’s throat as he obeyed… Obeyed… Obeyed like a bitch. He lay beneath his older brother, thighs spread wide and welcoming, revealing everything to Morgan.

“There we go…” Morgan whispered sweetly as he dipped his head close to press his lips to the inside of Treavor’s thighs. Treavor exhaled a shaky breath into his palm as his toes curled.

Morgan groaned as he felt his baby brother’s thighs began to quake beneath his lips as he bit and sucked a very pretty row of bruises along Teravor’s inner thigh, listening to every subdued whimper his little brother smothered with his hand as he worked.

But there was nothing, absolutely nothing Treavor could have done to fully stifle the high scream which tore through his throat as Morgan drew his tongue from the very base of Treavor’s prick, between his balls, up along the shaft before stopping to kiss the head of his erection. 

Treavor could feel himself stumbling, stumbling out of his head as his body arched and his lips sobbed something sweet for his brother. There was something terrifying about being so out of control of his body…

Treavor could feel the breath escaping his lips, sliding past his fingers, too loud, too loud. He could feel his back arching, he could feel Morgan holding his hips in place to cease his violent thrashing. 

“Shh, Shh, Shh.” Morgan soothed sweetly as he mouthed at his baby brother's erection, flicking his tongue along the sensitive skin teasingly, as he looked up along Treavor’s body to watch his little brother’s head thrash about on the armrest.

“Calm down Treavor…” Morgan murmured as he turned his attention away from the stiff prick before him, opting to nibble along his little brother’s neglected thigh.

“You don’t want anyone to find us like this, do you?”

Treavor mewled into his palms as he rocked his hips up into empty space Morgan’s mouth once occupied, Morgan bit his thigh teasingly before properly forcing his brother’s hips back down onto the loveseat.

Treavor was stumbling fast, he, he, wanted to stop, he wanted it all to stop, he wanted Morgan to go away, he wanted to go back to studying.

He wanted to rage and cry and forget, he wanted to forget it all…

But his body… His treacherous, useless prison… Wanted Morgan… Wanted Morgan more than anything. 

“We look quite a sight you know…” Morgan mumbled against Treavor’s leg, “You look so pretty with your legs so wide. So inviting, baby brother…” The younger twin chuckled as Treavor mewled.

Treavor was very far gone… Which, on occasion, was lovely. Morgan loved to see his baby brother beneath him, willing, wonderful, beautiful, desperate…

But Morgan wanted Treavor.

“You know…” Morgan began sweetly, pausing to run his teeth over Treavor’s thigh, “If anyone does happen to stumble upon us, I may just have to invite them to join us.”

“N-No…” Treavor babbled helplessly. His voice suddenly clear and panicked. 

“No?” Morgan repeated, “Whyever not Treavor?” Sounding somewhat confused by his little brother’s rejection. “You look quite… Appetizing, like this… It’d be horribly rude not to offer you up…”

Treavor shyly peered down at his brother, his cheeks burned, his eyes watered, he shook his head.

What Morgan and Custis did to him was torture enough… Being made out as little more than a private cocksleve, a warm thing for his brothers to toy and fuck with, stripped him of any fragile pride he had…

But if word got out that Treavor was nothing but a cocksleve, a warm thing to toy and fuck with… His standing in the family, hell, in the community… In all of the Isles, no matter how little… Would be ruined. 

So Treavor shook his head… He could… He could deal with Morgan and Custis, he could survive… But only if it… Whatever they shared, stayed between them... 

Morgan pouted to hide his smile.

“Pitty…” He sighed instead, “I think I would be willing to pay a very pretty penny to see you between another man’s thighs.” He mused, watching as his baby brother’s expression molded into horror.

“We could rent you out for a night and walk away rich.” Morgan snickered, “Well… Richer.”

Treavor shuddered and shook his head again. He wouldn’ survive that.

“Fine, fine.” Morgan huffed as he pressed one final kiss to a bite he had left on Treavor’s thigh.

“Then you know what to do baby brother… Unless you do want one of the hands to find us.”

Treavor tried to brace himself for what was to come, he did… He really did.

But Morgan was a devil, and when he drew Treavor’s balls into his mouth to suckle and toy with… Well there was little else Treavor could do but cry.

Morgan’s mouth was bliss. Hot and wet, his lips soft, tongue teasingly gentle. Treavor squirmed and writhed as Morgan fondled and toyed with him, no doubt reveling in the desperate little noises Treavor uttered into his hands. 

Treavor choked on his breath as his back arched, cried into his palm far too loudly and wept freely as his older brother assaulted him so wonderfully. Tears stained his cheeks, tears of humiliation and desire and pain and pleasure.

He wanted to hate this, he wanted to hate Morgan. But as much as Treavor wanted to, his body, his treacherous, faithless body, pressed back against his brother’s mouth, called his name and sobbed gleefully. 

Morgan released his little brother’s nuts with a wet ‘pop’ and Treavor’s throat sobbed at the loss. Though Morgan didn’t didn’t abandon him, no, Treavor shook helplessly as his older brother began to teasingly run and flick his tongue around and between his testicles.

It was a strange sensation, hot and wet, slick and disgustingly pleasing, heat pooled in Treavor’s belly as his prick twitched atop his tummy.

Occasionally, Morgan’s tongue would dip low enough to tease the rim of Treavor’s entrance and Treavor would squirm and sob so fucking beautifully that Morgan decided he would absolutley need to fuck his baby brother open on his tongue before the day was through. 

But before that… Morgan wanted to taste Treavor.

Treavor’s toes curled in his socks as Morgan began to run his lips and tongue along the length of his erection, pressing wet kisses into the skin before pausing to nibble at the head of Treavor’s prick with his lips.

Treavor’s back arched, a strangled moan escaped his throat and slipped passed his fingers as the wet heat of his brother’s mouth enveloped his cock.

There was no hesitation or pause on Morgan’s part, no need to adjust to the forigne object just teasing the back of his throat, Treavor still had some growing to do, but at the moment he was still small enough to comfortably fit in Morgan’s mouth.

And all the more fun to tease.

Morgan was no stranger to fellatio, he may have been a cruel man, he may take perhaps a bit too much pleasure at the expense of another's discomfort, he may be greedy.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be fair to those who serviced him.

And Treavor would serve him quite well. This was just some pre-payment… So to speak.

Morgan hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head along his little brother’s prick, feeling the warm flesh twitch against his tongue as his baby brother squirmed and whithed and mewled beneath him.

Treavor was a fucking mess.

His cheeks were deep red and warm, damp with tears, his eyes were clenched shut, jaw firmly closed, covered by his hands. His sobbing was disturbed by his cries of bliss and sudden gasps of breath. 

Treavor was very far gone by then.

Morgan decided to tease his baby brother just for the hell of it. He may have wanted Treavor there, with him, not locked away within his head, but Morgan did so adore how sweetly his baby brother sang his name in such a messy state.

So he took his brother as deep as he could, until he could feel the soft stripe of fuzz just beginning to crop up along Treavor’s belly against his nose, until his lips closed around the base of the shaft. 

Morgan kept himself there, breathing through his nose as he slipped his tongue beyond his lower lip to fondle the space between his brother’s balls.

Treavor sobbed his name like a prayer.

A hand flew to Morgan’s head, tangling into his hair as Treavor desperately tried to rock his hips up against Morgan’s mouth. 

Mumbled pleas flew from Treavor’s lips and passed his fingers as he shook.

“Oh- fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Morgan, please! Morgan! Morgan!”

If there was anyone else in the library there would be absolutely no doubt in anyone’s minds what exactly was occuring. And Morgan couldn’t care less.

He meant what he said, if anyone were to stumble upon them, he’d gladly let them sink into Treavor, use his baby brother to their cock’s content, let them see what a sweet little whore his baby brother was.

Oh, and Treavor would cry and sob so wonderfully as he was fucked, he always did. 

Morgan released Treavor’s hips and held his head still, allowing his baby brother to thrust up between his lips and fuck his mouth. Morgan gladly sucked and slurped at the cock pistoning past his lips as he watched his baby brother sob and shudder beneath him.

Treavor was hot and confused. Well, he knew exactly what was going on, but Treavor wasn’t exactly in control there and then, he was a backseat passenger in his own body, feeling and watching everything Morgan was doing to him without having any control over how he was responding…

It was frustrating and mortifying and terrifying… 

Treavor wanted it to stop. 

But that didn’t stop his body from spilling across Morgan’s tongue with a strangled cry of his brother’s name, the hand covering his mouth did little to silence his voice or the sobbing to follow as Morgan continued to bob his head along Treavor’s prick, milking every last drop of semen Treavor had to offer. 

It wasn’t until the deep ache of overstimulation began to twist in Treavor’s gut did he regain some semblance of control over himself again, though the very first thing he managed to do with his body was mewl in discomfort.

Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic…

Morgan released his cock slowly, sliding his lips from the base to the head, gathering anything and everything left along the shaft before allowing the limp prick to drop back onto Treavor’s stomach.

But Morgan wasn’t done with him yet, oh, far from it.

Treavor felt himself sliding further down the loveseat, but oddly. His shoulders and head no longer rested against the arm, they lay flat across the seat, his hips however were hoisted up off the cushions until his thighs rested just at Morgan’s shoulders…

Treavor’s head rocked against the cushions as he tried to clear his head, tried to make sense about what exactly Morgan was planning on doing.

It all came to light when his brother began to gently tease his entrance with his tongue… 

Treavor gasped something shameful into his palms as Morgan circled his entrance and swiped his tongue over the ring of muscles, probing coyly, but not dipping inside.

Soft little sobs and whimpers crawled up Treavor’s throat, humiliation burned in his chest, searing his heart and lungs as heat and lust churned in his veins.

Morgan ran his tongue over the tight ring of crinkled flesh he was oh so familiar with, Morgan always marveled at how quickly Treavor could recover from taking their cocks. How tight he could be the very next morning…

Morgan was by no means a patient man, that was Custis’ forte, but he did enjoy watching Treavor fall apart, and if that took some time then so be it.

Treavor’s eyes rolled once Morgan finally pressed his tongue into him, toying with his insides like a wide finger, stroking along his walls curiously before retreating and returning over and over.

It was an odd sensation, it was always an odd sensation, but a regretfully pleasant one. Drawing Treavor’s blood to a scorching boil and his chest to tighten.

The younger brother could hardly comprehend what exactly Morgan was doing to him other than fucking him with his tongue. This was a rare treat for him, a very, very rare treat, only reserved for the oddest occasions.

Morgan was up to something...

Treavor had his eyes closed, tight in shame, he hadn’t seen Morgan not swallow his semen… And when something thick and warm began pooling inside him, Treavor just assumed Morgan was slathering his entrance with saliva, not activley fucking his own release into him.

Treavor didn’t know.

Morgan did.

And Morgan took a particular joy in the fact as his cheeks grew empty, Treavor’s tummy was undoubtedly becoming heavy.

Treavor groaned into his palms as Morgan’s tongue continued to rapidly flick about inside him, pressing against his walls, stroking his insides, loosening his entrance only to abandon him just as his cock began to drool across his chest.

Treavor yelped as his hips were suddenly dropped back down onto the loveseat.

Morgan cooed something from above him, a series of quiet praises as he crawled over Treavor’s prone body.

“Good boy, good boy.”

“So well behaved.”

“So fucking sweet.”

“Such a pretty mess.”

A weight settled at Treavor’s chest as Morgan straddled him, Treavor looked up with hazy eyes as a cock tapped against his lips.

A brief flicker of panic rolled about Treavor’s chest as hands hound their way into Treavor’s hair, lifting his head.

“I’’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours baby brother.” Morgan purred as he urged Treavor to part his lips with the head of his prick. Treavor clenched his jaw and whimpered.

A revolting sense of fear burned at the back of Treavor’s throat as his brain registered what his brother was expected of him.

The head of his brother’s cock insistently pressed against Treavor’s lips, smearing clear, slick droplets of pre along the edges of Treavor’s mouth.

“Open your mouth Treavor.” Morgan ordered, ordered sharply.

Treavor didn’t want to.

The disgusting shreds of desire still sluggishly slithering about his veins like oily snakes, gently coaxing him into parting his lips with sweet promises of the sick, sick pleasure Morgan would reward him with were torturous enough.

But the burning shame and humiliation, hotter than any fire Treavor had ever felt, seared his heart and his mind.

The hands holding Treavor’s head tangled in his hair and pulled and it hurt and Treavor cried out and the head of Morgan’s cock spilled past his lip and past his teeth.

Treavor squirmed violently beneath his brother, violent enough to ignore the pain of his hair being wrenched so brutally as he turned his head and managed to spit out Morgan’s prick.

His head was slammed down against the loveseat, thank the Abbey the cushions were giving so the impact didn’t hurt.

A thumb pressed down against the lid of Treavor’s right eye and he froze…

“I. Will. Fuck. You. Dry.” Morgan said slowly, enunciating each word deliberately and carefully as he slowly pressed down against the eye beneath his thumb.

Treavor opened his left eye, feeling as more tears spilled down his cheek as he looked up to his older brother, his chest ached from the sheer panic spilling from his small beating heart.

His heart thumped in his chest, quick, too quick, like the beat of a butterfly's wings.

Morgan’s prick returned to his lips and Treavor heaved a silent sob as he parted his teeth, allowing his brother to press inside... 

“There we go.” Morgan soothed as he removed his thumb from Treavor’s eye, returning his hand to the back of Treavor’s head. 

“I-I’m going to bury my cock down your throat…” Morgan continued as he guided Treavor’s head further and further along his prick, forcing the shaft into his mouth…

Treavor gagged as Morgan pressed his cock in deeper than Treavor was prepared for, the older brother merely cooed a quiet, “Relax, relax.” As he felt his baby brother strain against his cock.

Treavor’s eyes rolled, his throat burned and twinged as his brother’s prick bumped against the very back of his mouth, forcing him to swallow lest he actually throw up.

“You are going to get my cock nice and wet Treavor.” Morgan breathed softly as his one hand gently began to pet Treavor’s hair, “I don’t have any oil on me baby brother, and you don’t want me to fuck you dry, do you?”

Teavor responded with a pitiful, garbled wail. 

It wasn’t Treavor’s first time taking his brother’s into his mouth, sucking and swallowing them down as they fucked his throat. But this was his first time taking cock in such a position.

Usually when his brothers sought his mouth they would either force him to his knees or lay him out flat just for the benefit of having straight passage to his throat.

As he lay however, there was an awkward bend in his neck which forced Morgan’s prick to stroke along the very back of his throat, tickling his gullet in the most uncomfortable way.

Not that Morgan cared all that much, he merely sighed as his hips came to rest against his brother’s cheeks.

Treavor's mouth was warm and wet, his throat tight, his tongue stroked along the underside of Morgan’s cock as his throat spasmed around Morgan’s prick with every fluttering swallow.

“You are such a good boy Treavor.” Morgan whispered tenderly as he pet his baby brother’s hair, Treavor’s hands merely came to rest at his brother’s thighs, grappling with Morgan’s pants though he did not try to shove his brother away.

Treavor had learned his lesson in that regard.

“Are You going to be a good boy, and hold still for me?” Morgan asked heatedly as he grinded his hips against his baby brother’s mouth, he groaned as Treavor’s throat spasmed around him once again.

Dull, blown out eyes, dark with a shameful fury that could easily be mistaken for want, peered up at Morgan as the head surrounding his prick nodded slowly.

Morgan exhaled slowly as he withdrew from his baby brother’s throat just enough to allow Treavor to snatch a breath for pressing in again, feeling and hearing the tight, wet cavity of his brother’s throat constrict and relax around him.

Morgan kept his hands in Treavor’s hair, firmly holding his baby brother’s head in place as he rutted into his throat. Groaning in time with all the little noises Treavor made as he desperately tried to draw breath around the cock in his throat. 

Treavor’s eyes were rolling wildly in their sockets as drool began to smear his lips and dribble messily down his cheeks, smearing across the front of Morgan’s pants every time he pressed close.

Treavor did his best to keep his throat laxed, allowing the prick to slide in and out without issue save for the odd kink at the back of his mouth which the head would bump against with every thrust. 

Occasionally however, he would gag and choke on his breath. Tears would sting his eyes as Morgan would bury himself as deep as he could inside Treavor, press close until Treavor’s lips rested around the very base of his cock where he would remain until Treavor got control over himself again…

Morgan would gleefully admit that he loved to watch his baby brother choking beneath him, Treavor looked so beautiful with his rosy, tear streaked cheeks and plump, red lips wrapped tight around a prick.

Morgan loved to watch and hear his baby brother slurp on his cock, swallow him down, deep, deep, down… Morgan wondered if Treavor would look just as pretty on his knees for anyone, sucking another man’s prick…

Morgan nearly hoped a hand would wander upon them, perhaps that Higgins fellow? He always had a knack for finding their baby brother, and with how heavily Treavor seemed to rely on that damned hand alone, Morgan was sure he’d be able to persuade Treavor into… Rewarding the gentleman. 

Anyways- As much as Morgan would have loved to see Treavor choke on his, (Or anyone else's) cock, to see him swallowing down his seed, to see Treavor squirm in discomfort as his tummy warmed and filled with his brother’s semen…

Morgan was more interested in seeing Treavor beneath him, crying for his cock and screaming his name.

Morgan didn’t have any oil on him, he hadn’t been lying about that, but Treavor’s mouth was more than enough to slick his prick. 

And besides, Treavor always looked so lovely with a cock between his thighs.

“Th-that’s enough Treavor.” Morgan panted as he abruptly withdrew from his baby brother’s throat. A long, thick strand of saliva connected the tip of his erection to Treavor’s lower lip.

Morgan grinned as he ran the head of his cock across his brother’s cheeks, smearing the saliva around while Treavor coughed horsley beneath him, the sound rough and beautiful.

“You were perfect Treavor… Fucking perfect…” Morgan murmured, “So perfect for me, so pretty around my cock, so fucking pretty…” Hands cupped Treavor’s cheeks, thumbs smeared the mess Morgan had left with his prick.

“I need you to be quiet again Treavor… Can you be quiet for me?” 

The younger brother merely groaned as he slowly drew his hands back up to his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Morgan praised as he took himself in hand, guiding his sloppy erection to his baby brother’s entrance.

It would be a tight fit, a tongue was nothing like fingers, but Morgan didn’t particularly care. He wanted Treavor to scream.

Treavor sobbed silently into his palms as he waited for what he assumed to be next. The tentative, or in Morgan’s case, insistent press on a finger, loosening his entrance, and then another, spreading him open, and then another, splaying him wide.

Rather than a finger however, the thick, blunk head of Morgan’s cock pressed against him, inside him.

Treavor couldn’t couldn’t think straight, his head was muddled but he knew he was in pain. One of his hands pressed at his brother's chest weakly.

“W-wait, no- stop!” He babbled breathlessly his chest heaving, “T-to much, Morgan- it hurts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you can.


	4. Subdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fuckening begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a bit of radio silence for the next bit.
> 
> The last few weeks of uni are going to try and kill us so...

Hands gripped Treavor’s hips tightly, holding him still, holding him in place as Morgan ignored his sobbing, opting to begin slowly pressing into his baby brother’s entrance.

The bulbous head of Morgan’s cock slipped just inside, just breaching the tight ring of muscles guarding Treavor’s heat, before the younger twin paused. 

Treavor was sobbing into his palms, his chest heaving with the desperate gasps of air he was stealing to quell the burning in his chest. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, his eyes were clenched shut and beneath his hands, Morgan could tell his mouth was twisted in a pained grimace.

And oh… If that wasn’t the most beautiful thing…

Morgan soothed his thumbs over the ridge of Treavor’s hip as he slowly pulled out of his little brother’s entrance, purring softly as the right ring of muscles squeezed around the head of his prick as he slipped free…

Treavor may have been well slicked, both inside and out. But he was so impossibly tight, so wonderfully tight that it nearly hurt Morgan to press inside.

But Morgan didn’t want to diydally with his fingers… So he resolved to spread his baby brother open through other means...

And it was absolute hell for Treavor. 

Morgan waited until his baby brother’s chest stopped heaving quite so violently, he soothed his thumbs over his baby brother’s hips and leaned close to whisper sweet little nothings to Treavor as he slipped the head of his cock back into the body beneath him.

“Just relax Treavor…” Morgan murmured as his little brother began thrashing and sobbing anew. 

This time, Morgan remained where he was, cock just barely sitting inside his baby brother, despite his baby brother’s best efforts to squirm beneath him.

“Be a good boy for me Treavor.”

Slowly, slowly, slowly, Morgan began to fuck his baby brother, offering Treavor nothing more than the very tip of his erection.

“Easy… Easy…”

Morgan watched as the head of his cock disappeared inside the confines of his baby brother’s warmth, slipping just a little bit easier, a little bit deeper with every slow rock of his hips.

“Doesn’t this feel nice baby brother?”

Treavor was sobbing freely by then, his hands clamped tightly over his mouth as he quivered beneath Morgan, his muscles tense with fear and pain.

“It’s alright Treavor...” 

And oh, was there was pain.

“You’re too tense”

Treavor’s shoulders and neck and chest and stomach and thighs ached with every breath he snatched, the bruises and bites Morgan had pressed into his skin throbbed warmly all over him.

“Can you relax for me?”

The feeling of his brother’s hands, holding his hips so tightly, Morgan’s nails bit into the meat of Treavor’s waist and stung wherever they buried themselves, Treavor did his best to keep still lest Morgan tear him open... 

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

And the unfortunately familiar, sharp burning sensation of being spread too wide, too quickly, without enough preparation… Treavor had hoped Morgan had learned his lesson the last time he had decided to fuck Treavor dry… Though arguably, Treavor wasn’t dry…

“T-there we go…”

If anything, Treavor was a slick, sloppy mess… And that was the only thing Treavor could be thankful for, the abundance of slickness Morgan had pressed into him with his tongue, at least soothed the initial burning sensation, if only some.

“There’s a good boy.”

But despite the slickness and how surprisingly gentle Morgan was being, Treavor could tell he wouldn’t be walking straight for days…

“God, you’re beautiful…”

A strange sort of… Fleeting relief settled in Treavor’s chest once Morgan began fucking him properly.

“So fucking beautiful…”

What started with Morgan slowly fucking Treavor with just the head of his erection, gradually became Morgan pressing in, further and further, slipping his cock deeper into Treavor until he would run against the literal wall of tighness inside his baby brother.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy Treavor.”

Before pulling back out until only the head of his prick remained inside, and then repeating the process. Still at the same, surprisingly, gentle pace.

“Taking me so well…”

Treavor had been crying the entire time Morgan was working his way inside. 

“So tight.”

He had struggled at first, of course he had… But at the risk of pissing off his brother he resorted to sobbing once Morgan made it a third of the way inside…

“So perfect.” 

Shame and humiliation burned inside Treavor’s chest… He could feel every inch, every centimeter, every little smidge of progress his brother’s cock made inside of him as it pressed further and further inside.

“Good boy.”

Spreading him wide.

“Such a good boy.”

Spreading him open…

“Is this good Treavor?”

Treavor’s own prick was stiff and hot atop his stomach… Twitching and drooling with every slow, gentle roll of his brother’s hips…

“Are you enjoying this baby brother?”

And he hated himself for it…

“Oh don’t cry Treavor…”

But once Morgan’s pelvis came to press flush against Treavor’s ass, there was no pause to allow the smaller body to adjust to the length and girth of the cock spreading him so torturously open.

“This’ll be good for both of us.”

All Morgan had offered Treavor was the torturously long time he took slipping inside Treavor.

“Trust me.”

His damn, sweet, time.

“You’ll see.”

Treavor hardly had time to catch his breath before Morgan retreated from the depths of his heat, just until the head of his prick kissed Treavor’s entrance, before Treavor could realize what Morgan was planning, the younger twin snapped his hips forward and buried himself within his baby brother once again.

“Oh- fuck.” Morgan groaned from above, a low, pleased, throaty noise so very unlike the first sound Morgan managed to tear from his baby brother’s throat…

Treavor warbled out a loud, keening cry of his brother’s name.

Morgan laughed gleefully as he began to pull out again.

“You like that Treavor?” 

Treavor mewled and shook as Morgan pressed back into him roughly, over and over until the slick sound of skin sliding against skin permeated the otherwise quiet corner of the library as Morgan’s cock slipped into Treavor’s entrance in rhythmic desperation, interrupted only by the most delicious of squeals and cries which would slip through Treavor’s hands.

“Cry for me baby brother.” 

Treavor could feel himself rock and jolt with each press of his brother’s cock, hear the springs in the loveseat creak beneath the movement of their violent coupling.

“That’s it- that’s it!”

Treavor could feel Morgan’s prick slip inside him so easily. Pressing so perfectly deep that his very breath seemed to leave him with every thrust.

“So good for me Treavor.”

Treavor sobbed Morgan’s name sweetly into his hands as his own cock bounced and bobbed atop his stomach with the force of his brother’s thrusts, a warm pool of seed was already gathering beneath the head of his erection.

“Taking me so well, so fucking well!”

He was strung taut beneath his brother, existing in sensation and shameless. Something inside him was singing, crying, begging for more, more, more, Morgan.

“Gonna take good care of you baby brother.”

Treavor could feel his gut tightening in warning.

“Oh- fuck… Fuck- Morgan!” Treavor mewled helplessly into the back of his one hand as he reached out to his brother with the other, fire churned in Treavor’s gut, desperate for release and Treavor wanted to hold onto something as he began to tremble.

But Morgan decided to be mean.

The younger twin huffed and released his tight hold on Treavor’s waist, for a brief moment, Treavor hoped Morgan would allow him to rock back against his cock, wrap his legs around his brother’s waist as Morgan fucked him through his climax.

But no, Morgan opted to loop his arms beneath Treavor’s knees and hoist them up over his shoulders before he leaned over the body beneath him, until Treavor’s knees just barely touched his shoulders. 

Treavor’s head fell back against the loveseat cushion as Morgan folded him damwell in half. Treavor returned both of his hands to his mouth as, much to his disappointment, in the new position he found himself in, he could not writhe or twist or rock back against his brother’s cock, only take what Morgan offered.

And take he did.

Treavor’s body greedily accepted every thrust and press of cock, his entrance spread wide to accommodate Morgan’s girth while his insides rearranged to take Morgan’s length as his brother fucked into him viciously.

“Oh look at you.” Morgan panted softly, his breath warm against Treavor’s cheeks and hands as he leered close.

“So fucking desperate, so fucking needy.” Lips trailed along the underside of Treavor’s jaw as his brother spoke.

“You love this, don’t you?” Morgan asked slyly, “Love this, love getting fucked- oh, you’re a mess baby brother.”

Treavor gasped into his palms as Morgan anged his hips so his cock began stroking along his baby brother’s prostate, Treavor’s toes curled where they hung over Morgan’s shoulders.

“You’re close aren’t you Treavor?” Morgan asked, his voice nearly breathless against the rim of Treavor’s ear, “So fucking close, I-I can feel it, you know?”

Treavor could feel it too, feel how his insides fluttered around the cock inside him, feel how his own prick twitched and drooled across his stomach.

He mewled something into his hands, a high, affirming sob of a squeal.

“You’re going to finish all over your tummy Treavor.” Morgan panted, his words choppy and breathy, in time with his hips as he plowed into Treavor.

“G-gonna make a fucking mess!”

Treavor’s eyes rolled back into his skull as his jaw slackened, in a desperate bid to not slip away, to not miss a single blissful moment, Treavor looped his arms around the back of Morgan’s neck as his back arched high off the loveseat.

Morgan was fucking into him so perfectly that Treavor coud swear there were galaxies blooming behind his eyes.

Every bone in his body was singing, every muscle taught with wanting.

Something inside Treavor broke.

The gates flew off their hinges.

Morgan scoffed above him, delighted and cruel.

“Oh, you are disgusting Treavor.” The younger twin taunted before he wrenched himself free from Treavor’s arms to sit back up and look his little brother over.

Treavor was too distracted by the cock still hard and deep and fucking into him even as he became a boneless heap beneath his older brother, to fully register the loss of Morgan moving from his grasp.

Treavor gasped and cried, his back curling off the loveseat as his legs wrapped around Morgan’s waist, despite his recent climax, Treavor did his best to roll his hips back against his brother’s cock, desperate for more.

“Such a fucking slut!” Morgan laughed as his hands returned to Treavor’s quivering hips, his nails digging into the meat of Treavor’s waist, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but certainly hard enough to bruise.

They rocked against one another in a feverish craze, with Morgan taking charge as he always did and Treavor doing his best to keep up.

There was still fire coiling and swirling in Treavor’s tummy, not yet a blistering inferno, but tantalizing all the same.

“God, you’re insatiable…” Morgan breathed as he slipped one hand from Treavor’s hip to grasp his younger brother’s prick. Treavor babbled a soft cry as he rolled his hips up into his brother’s palm.

“So fucking needy…” Morgan mused as he watched the body beneath him twitch and writhe, writhe against his hand, writhe against his cock.

“Oh… T-Tell me baby brother!” Morgan panted softly as he leaned closer to Treavor, dropping his voice to a low, sultry whisper as he hips quickened their thrusting.

“Did you like coming all over your big brother’s cock?”

Treavor sobbed loudly. 

His voice flew from his throat, high and shameless and desperate, his hands grappled with the fabric of the sofa, no longer at his lips, desperate to hold something, anything.

Morgan kissed him roughly, cutting Treavor’s wail short as he swallowed his baby brother’s cries while he continued to stroke Treavor’s erection and roughly piston into his baby brother, feeling as Treavor’s insides clenched and spasmed around him, practically begging Morgan to bury himself as far and deep and he could to paint his baby brother’s guts white.

Oh, but then Treavor’s arms found their way around his brother’s shoulders again as his body began babbling, pressing a string of desperate cries into Morgan’s mouth with every brutal thrust of his brother’s cock.

“Please Morgan- oh fuck- Pleasepleaseplease!”

“P-Please what Treavor?” Morgan asked breathlessly, feigning control despite the fact that he could feel his resolve slipping through his fingers, it wouldn’t be long before he finished.

“W-what do you want baby brother?” Morgan asked cheekily as he ran his thumb over the head of Treavor’s cock, smearing the pearly beads of seed welling at the slit.

“D-do you want to come Treavor?” The younger twin asked, “W-want to add to that lovely little mess on your tummy?”

Treavor mewled and shuddered.

“O-or, do you want me to finish inside you?” The younger twin asked, “W-want me to bury my prick i-inside you, and just- just sow my seed, nice and deep?”

Treavor sobbed helplessly.

“Which would you like, baby brother?”

“Yes! Yes I- Fuck- Morgan! Morgan!”

“Both?” Morgan laughed as he leaned closer, Treavor could only gasp for breath as his brother’s hand moved faster along his prick.

“Such a greedy little slut…” Morgan murmured, “So fucky needy, aren’t you Treavor?”

Morgan kissed his baby brother again, silencing his voice as he roughly fucked into his baby brother, he devoured the disappointed whimper which slithered from Treavors throat as he abandoned his baby brother’s prick to hold his hips again, no longer caring about Treavor’s comfort as he began chasing his own release.

His cock began drooling heavily within the body beneath him and Morgan shifted in responce, fucking harder into his baby brother, Treavor mewled into his mouth, a high, pleading, desperate keen as his small, dull nails bit into Morgan’s shoulders.

The sharp sting of pain finally tipped Morgan over the edge.

The younger twin snapped his hips forward, pressing himself as close as he physically could to the body beneath him, making good on his word as he buried his prick deep inside Treavor as he finally let go…

Treavor groaned beneath Morgan in languid bliss, slick, hot, wetness spilled from his brother and into him, spreading and settling deep inside his tummy…

He sobbed his brother’s name sweetly as Morgan began to trail featherlight kisses across his face, murmuring soft little nothings against his cheeks as his cock continued to twitch and spurt within the younger brother. 

“You were so good Treavor… So good.” Morgan whispered against his lips, Treavor tilted his head just so, sliding his lips wetly against his brother’s, drawing Morgan into a lazy kiss…

They stayed where they were, just like that, Treavor in his brother’s lap, tucked close, and Morgan seated deep inside his baby brother, his cock still spilling deep inside Treavor’s warmth.

Treavor sighed softly once Morgan’s mouth abandoned him, he could feel his brother’s gaze wandering over his small form, taking in the mess of bruises, bitemarks and semem splattered across the canvas of his skin…

“Oh… Look at you…” Morgan breathed softly as his fingers began to trail across the tapestry of purples and reds scattered about Treavor’s chest… Before slipping low to take Treavor’s still hard prick into his palm.

“So fucking pretty…” Morgan murmured to himself as he leaned close again, drawing Treavor into a chaste kiss as he began to stroke Treavor again.

Morgan began to trail his lips across Treavor’s cheeks and forehead, breathing little praises into his baby brother’s skin as he fondled Treavor’s cock. Drawing his little brother to a gentle orgasm.

“So pretty Treavor…” Morgan breathed gently.

“Should have brought a mirror…”

Heat gathered at Treavor’s cheeks and he whimpered softly.

“So good for me… Such a good boy.” Morgan praised gently as he began to run his hand along Treavor’s side, stroking his fingers over the soft dips between Treavor’s ribs.

“So pretty around my cock.” Morgan grinned unabashedly as he began to stroke his baby brother’s prick faster, marveling at how pretty Treavor looked when he squirmed...

“Took me so fucking well.” Morgan breathed.

“Better than any cat whore.”

Treavor whimpered a high sound of delight as his back arched and seed splattered across his stomach, some stray ropes even managing to reach his chest.

“So fucking beautifull…” The younger twin whispered as he released his baby brother’s cock, setting both hands on Treavor’s hips as he leaned close once more, drawing Treavor into another slow, sloppy kiss…

Treavor’s hands crept up Morgan’s arms until his small hands came to rest at his brother’s shoulders, one slipped further up to tangle in Morgan’s hair while the other came to tenderly rest at his brother’s cheek.

Treavor was comfy and warm and very, very far gone...

“Will you take me again?”

Morgan asked softly as he drew away from the kiss, not far enough to untangle himself from his baby brother, but far enough to look Treavor over.

“I want to fuck you again...” The younger twin murmured softly as he pressed a kiss to Treavor’s forehead.

“I want to fuck you again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please comment?
> 
> We're sluts for validation.


	5. Placate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treavor descends into slutdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first of all, sorry for the long bout of nothing, some things came up and we could not afford to upload these past few weeks.
> 
> We'll bitch more below.

“Does that sound nice baby brother?”

Treavor’s body mewled in delight at the thought, he squeezed the body between his thighs playfully and rolled his hips against the flacid cock inside him… Of course he wanted Morgan to fuck him again, why wouldn’t he?

He was sloppy and loose and warm, perfect for his brother.

Some part of Treavor however, grimaced at the thought… The wayning high he was experiancing knocked some sense back into his skull, not that it helped his situation any, it wasn’t as if he actually had a say in what Morgan waws planning, if Morgan wanted to fuck him again, Morgan would…

Not that Treavor’s body seemed to care all that much, oh no, his body desperately wanted everything Morgan was promising... 

Treavor gingerly turned his head to nibble at Morgan’s lower lip as he softly clenched around the prick inside him, drawing a sharp gasp from his older brother before Morgan abruptly slipped free from the confines of Treavor’s warmth and pulled away.

The young brother sobbed as he lay there on the loveseat, the act of Morgan retreating from where he sat, buried deep within Treavor, wasn’t painful, not in the slightest. 

But the following hollowness created by the absence of a warm cock, ached miserably.

“On your knees.” Morgan ordered breathlessly as he gently patted Treavor’s thigh.

Treavor groaned in dismay as he made some move to slip off the couch and onto the floor where he assumed he’d be working between Morgan’s knees.

“No-no-no.” Morgan chided as he grabbed the back of Treavor’s neck before he could roll off the couch, forcing his face down into the cushions below while another hand maneuvered his hips up, up, up.

Once Treavor caught onto what Morgan wanted, he allowed himself to be maneuvered into position.

Treavor found himself with his hips held high and head bowed low, Morgan hummed to himself from somewhere behind Treavor as hands gently fondled his thighs, squeezing tenderly as the younger twin slowly nudged Treavor’s knees apart.

Treavor buried his face in the cushions as heat raced to his cheeks, his thighs quivered slightly, he could feel Morgan’s gaze rolling over his exposed entrance, taking in just how loose and sloppy he had become.

And then a mouth descended on Treavor’s ass.

Morgan pressed his teeth into the flesh of Treavor’s ass cheeks, leaving a smattering of very lovely teeth indents he would admire later as he gently fondled himself back to hardness.

Treavor whimpered delicately into his arms as he waited for his brother as patiently as he could, Morgan was a ruthless tease, a blessing and a curse.

There was little Treavor could do or say to encourage his brother… So Treavor lay his head down in his arms and did his best to stifle his little whimpers and whines.

His tummy gurgled quietly as Morgan’s seed gently sloshed around inside him, slipping deeper, aided by the elevation of Treavor’s hips, as Treavor’s guts demanded to be filled again.

Treavor heard Morgan spit into his palm behind him, he sighed heavily, pressing his cheek against the cushion as he slowly spread his knees just a tiny bit further. 

Morgan chuckled.

“Needy little brother?” He asked softly, Treavor merely groaned in reply, swaying his hips encouragingly until Morgan set a hand on his thigh.

“Not quite yet Treavor…” Morgan murmured as he gingerly spread Treavor’s cheeks apart using a single hand, his words were warm against Treavor’s skin…

Treavor shuddered.

“I’m going to have fun taking you apart…” Morgan mumbled softly.

“I’m going to fuck you on my tongue again baby brother…” The younger twin stated calmly.

“You’re going to beg for my cock… Alright?”

Treavor shuddered, his breath hitching as his brother’s words registered just before Morgan slipped his tongue inside him.

Treavor gasped, mouth agape as he stole deep lungfuls of air. Morgan flicked and lapped his tongue about inside Treavor’s loosened entrance, there was no resistance this time, after being so spread open on a cock, Treavor wouldn’t have been able to stall Morgan, not that he would have wanted to at that point…

“O-oh fuck…” Treavor stuttered out, followed by a sweet little whimper as Morgan swirled his tongue about.

Treavor knew what was expected of him, Morgan wanted him to beg, and beg he would… Eventually.

“Morgan… Morgan…” Treavor breathed softly, whispering his brother’s name like a holy mantra as he pressed his hips back against his brother’s lips.

“S-so… So good- fuck…” Treavor tried to clench around his brother’s tongue, but his muscles refused to cooperate.

He could only kneel there and bask in bliss and he was defiled by his brother’s tongue. And, happily, Treavor would have stayed on his knees for Morgan for as long as Morgan would allow him.

Which, knowing Morgan, wouldn’t be forever, but more than enough time for him to have Treavor sobbing.

But then and there, Treavor was more than happy to let Morgan do what he wanted.

“God- Morgan…” The youngest brother whispered softly as his fists closed tightly, Morgan was flicking his tongue in and out of Treavor, imitating all the times one of the twins had fucked Treavor open on their fingers.

And much like fingers, a tongue was rarely enough to have Treavor bordering that blissful oblivion, no, a tongue was just enough to have Treavor desperate for more…

“O-oh… Morgan… Morgan?” Treavor mumbled incoherently as he tried, and failed, to look over his shoulder.

“M-Morgan th-that’s enough…” He warbled softly despite his hips still pressing back against his brother’s face.

“Pl-please… Please Morgan.” Treavor stuttered.

“I-I want more… I want more Morgan…”

The younger twin merely hummed, switching from quickly flicking his tongue about to stroking along Treavor’s walls, drawing a high gasp to his little brother's lips.

Treavor sucked in a strained breath through clenched teeth as his thighs began to quiver. Morgan carried on with his business as if he hadn’t even heard his baby brother. 

“Oh, come on- Please Morgan!” Treavor whined helplessly, “I-I want more, Morgan! Please, please I want you!”

A firm hand fell against Treavor’s thigh and he yelped.

“What do you want?” Morgan rumbled softly before running his tongue over Treavor’s entrance.

“Y-you!” The youngest brother squealed.

“And what do I want?” Morgan asked slowly.

Treavor paused, his head was fuzzy with warmth and want so it took him too long to articulate an answer.

Morgan huffed lightly behind him before delving back into Treavor with his tongue. 

“O-oh fuck, fuck!” Treavor gasped heatedly as his fingers dug into the fabric of the loveseat.

His breath began to stutter as the fire in his belly churned, Morgan’s tongue wasn’t enough, would never be enough, no matter how incredible the sensation was, it would be enough to satisfy Treavor…

“Oh… Please.” Treavor choked out, “Please… Please, Morgan, Please…”

Both of Morgan’s hands came to settle at Treavor’s hips, preventing him from pressing back against Morgan as he had been and Treavor sobbed at the loss.

“What do I want baby brother?” Morgan asked softly some few minutes later.

Treavor shuddered and moaned wordlessly, his head had been resorted to mush from his torture.

“What do I want?”

What did that even mean?

What did Morgan want?

Treavor mewled softly as Morgan’s tongue returned to him, not enough but still wonderful… But not enough…

“P-please… Morgan?” Treavor slurred softly, “I… I want more- I need more…” Treavor slowly forced himself to raise his head off the loveseat to rest against his arms.

He hoped begging was enough…

“P-please just… C-can I- oh, oh Morgan!” His pleading became a strangled cry.

“Oh- Fuck!” He babbled as Morgan slipped a finger alongside his tongue, pressing deep into Treavor to tease his prostate. 

The heat in Treavor’s gut made him feel weightless and the gentle pressure Morgan was applying to his prostate had Treavor seeing stars.

Language was beyond Treavor at that point.

All he could do was babble and sob, cry for his brother as his thighs shook and his legs quivered. Treavor’s cock hung heavy and stiff between his legs, drooling and twitching with every swipe of Morgan’s tongue and evert press of his finger.

It didn’t take much for Treavor to spill himself all over the loveseat however. Treavor squealed as Morgan slipped in a second finger, he was loose enough to hardly register the second digit, but he certainly felt it against his prostate.

Semen splattered across the loveseat as Treavor sobbed and rocked his hips back against Morgan’s tongue and fingers.

His head became an unfocused mess, his eyes rolled, tongue lolled… Treavor was wading through euphoria… Perfect, sublime, bliss…

And then he choked on his breath as he registered the fact that… Morgan had yet to stop teasing him... 

The deep set ache of overstimulation crept up Treavor’s spine and he whimpered into his arms.

“M-Morgan… Morgan s-stop it, please it- oh-oh!” 

Morgan’s tongue retreated only to be replaced by a third finger which slipped inside Treavor without any issue. The younger twin curled his fingers inside his baby brother, and Treavor screamed.

“I feel like you forgot what I wanted…” Morgan mused as he looked over the twitching, writhing body beneath him.

“Here I am, pampering you so fucking nicely, and you go and forget the one thing I asked you to do.”

Treavor knew Morgan wasn’t actually disappointed in him, no, he enjoyed watching Treavor squirm too much to ever be disappointed in such an outcome... 

“Should I just keep fucking you on my fingers Treavor?” Morgan asked playfully as he twisted his wrist, drawing a very loud moan from his baby brother.

“Just keep you like this?”

Treavor shook his head and whimpered, Morgan’s tongue hadn’t been enough, his fingers were… But Treavor wanted more…

“M-Morgan…” Treavor strained weakly, his voice stuttered and quiet.

“I-I… oh… I need you.”

“You have me baby brother.” The younger twin cooed slyly, Treavor shook his head and whimpered.

“N-need you in-inside me.”

“I. Am. In-side. You.” Morgan replied, enunciating each word with a sharp thrust of his fingers.

Treavor gripped the loveseat cushions like his life depended on it. He struggled to catch his breath, hardly managing to stutter out a choppy, “Y-You know what I m-mean!” As he sunk down tinto the cushions.

“Maybe…” Morgan admitted softly, his fingers stilling inside Treavor, pressed snug against his prostate, but not moving…

“But maybe I want you to say it?”

Oh…

Oh…

Treavor groaned into his arms, irritation and arousal burning in his veins.

“P-please Morgan…?” Treavor mumbled softly, “Please… Fuck me?”

“So close…” Morgan sighed with a sort of playful dejection, “You can do better than that, can’t you Treavor?” The younger twin asked.

Heat crept up Treavor’s shoulders to his cheeks.

He wanted to hate this…

“Pl… Please Morgan? Pre-pretty please? I-I’ve been good, h-haven’t I?” Treavor simmered softly as he rolled his hips back against the stationary fingers still tucked away inside him.

Treavor mewled sweetly as Morgan allowed him to grind against him.

“I-I’ve been good… I’ve bee-been good Morgan. So good, good f-for you.” Treavor babbled helplessly.

“W-want you again… P-please Morgan?” 

The younger twin shifted on the loveseat, the fingers inside Treavor slipped free and he whined, he wanted more, but the sudden emptiness was painful…

Morgan returned a hand to Treavor’s hip, soothing his thumb over the arch of his baby brother’s pelvic bone while his other hand guided the head of his erection to Treavor’s entrance. 

Morgan paused as his cock pressed just against the slippy ring of muscles guarding his brother’s heat…

“You have been a good boy.” Morgan said softly as he rubbed his prick over Treavor’s entrance, smearing spit and semen about before he pressed inside with little fanfare save for a delicious little moan from his baby brother and a low groan from himself…

Treavor was slick and warm and wonderful…

Morgan would have loved to simply ravish his baby brother, feel Treavor’s walls flutter and clench around him, hear his name fall from his little brother’s lips...

But Morgan wanted to enjoy his baby brother… 

Really enjoy him…

So Morgan stayed where he was, he curled over Treavor’s back, crowding close to lean down and tease the base of Treavor’s neck where his shirt collar didn’t reach.

That proved woefully ineffective however. 

Morgan muttered something to himself before he removed himself from his little brother’s back. His hands tangled with the base of Treavor’s shirt, yanking the fabric, up, up, up over Treavor’s shoulders and head, exposing his little brother’s back and shoulders and flesh.

Pristine, unblemished, flesh...

Treavor mewled softly from where he knelt as his brother’s mouth descended upon his shoulders. Morgan’s lips and tongue and teeth were wonderful against his back, so lovely and sweet.

Treavor could feel the bruises his brother was pressing into his skin… Little claiming marks and Morgan so loved to see scattered about his skin.

Morgan was curled over his back, his hands set on either side of Treavor’s shoulders, his stomach pressing against the curve of Treavor’s ass. Oh, and Morgan’s cock… Thick and heavy, warm and so wonderfully deep inside him… Chasing away the ache of emptiness just by being there…

But Treavor wanted more- needed more.

Morgan bit him hard enough to have tears welling in Treavor’s eyes when the younger brother grew impatient enough to try and roll his hips back against the prick inside him.

“Not yet. Not yet.” Morgan scolded softly as he soothed the bite with his tongue.

“Just enjoy this Treavor… Just enjoy this.”

Treavor heaved a sob beneath his brother, desperate for more, but unwilling to disobey. So he remained still, save for the trembling of his shoulders and thighs...

“There's a good boy…” Morgan mumbled softly against Treavor’s shoulders as his hands slowly crept up, up, up to Treavor’s arms until Morgan tangled their fingers together sweetly.

Treavor did his best to steady his breathing and slow his fluttering heart, every inch of him was taught with anticipation, waiting for his big brother to move.

But he wanted to be good. He wanted to be good for Morgan.

The fact that they were in the library no longer immediately registered with Treavor anymore. The itching anxiety which plagued Treavor’s chest, the fear of being discovered in such a precarious position, seemed to have evaporated. 

As far as Treavor was concerned, the only people in the whole goddamn world were he and Morgan.

“M-Morgan?” Treavor whispered softly from the cradle of arms his head had been resting within, his voice was a quiet slur, sultry and sweet.

“Hmm?” The younger twin hummed in reply, his lips trailing along the very back of Treavor’s neck, soothing over some lovely little bites Morgan had pressed onto his vertebrae.

“C-can you… Move?” Treavor asked smally, resisting the urge to roll or press his hips back against the body behind him, though with the simple thought of Morgan rocking against him… Treavor could feel his insides flutter, massaging the prick nestled within him.

Morgan chuckled, his breath warm against the back of Treavor’s ear.

“You want me to fuck you again baby brother?” He mused warmly, his tone teasing but just as needy as Treavor’s.

“Yes…” Treavor keened softly.

“You want me to have you crying on this cock?” He rumbled with a gentle roll of his hips, not yet thrusting, merely grinding.

“Ye-Yes!” Treavor stuttered.

“You want to be a good baby brother for me Treavor?” Morgan purred.

“Fuck- Morgan!” Treavor mewled as Morgan pulled out, hardly a fraction of an inch, but more than enough, but never enough.

“You want to be a good baby brother?” Morgan repeated.

“Yes- Yes I do!” Treavor babbled as his thighs shook.

“You gonna let me fuck nice and deep?” The younger twin suggested slowly, allowing his words to hover for a brief pause.

“Yesyesyes- Morgan- Please.”

“Gonna let me finish inside you again?” Morgan sighed softly, it was phrased as a question, but the two brothers already knew the answer. 

“Pleaseplease-Morgan!”

“Fuck, you’re needy...”

The weight and warmth of Morgan disappeared from Treavor’s back as Morgan pulled his fingers free from the spaces between Treavor’s to return his hands to Treavor’s hip. 

The disappointment of that particular loss, the warmth and weight of his brother curled around him, was short missed as fingers dug into the meat of Treavor’s waist, holding him in place as the cock inside him began to slowly slip free.

Treavor mewled softly as the prick stroked along his walls, brushing against his prostate as it moved. Treavor’s insides hugged his brother’s length as if desperate to keep Morgan inside.

Some strangled noise of disappointment was about to crawl through Treavor’s teeth as Morgan slipped free to tease the rim of Treavor’s entrance again.

That whine of impatience and desire was quickly replaced by a high shriek as Morgan suddenly lined himself up and brutally snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside Treavor.

The fragile breath Treavor had tucked away in his lungs was knocked out of him with the ferocity of his brother’s hips. 

Treavor’s hands gripped the fabric of the loveseat desperately as Morgan began to rutt into him like a wolfhound in heat, Treavor had little to no leverage on his knees so all he could do was take his brother’s cock like a bitch and enjoy every second of it.

It didn’t take long for Treavor to begin quivering and shaking beneath Morgan, relishing in bliss his brother provided, feeling as his body spread wide to accommodate his brother. 

The leftover embers from his preveous orgasn caught fire once more and raced through his veins as a heavy warmth began to pool in his gut.

“M-Morgan- Morgan!” Treavor stuttered as he tried to rise up onto his elbows, Morgan huffed above him as he leaned down to kiss along his shoulder blade.

“You close?” The younger twin panted eagerly against Treavor’s spine, Treavor lost his ability to speak so he mewled sweetly and nodded.

“Think you can finish just on my cock?” Morgan asked as he released Treavor’s hips again, setting his hands down on the cushions below, putting a pause on their near violent pace until Treavor figured out he was allowed to press and roll back against his brother’s cock.

The younger brother sobbed and squealed as he rocked his hips back against his brother’s stationary cock.

This was what he wanted- what he needed.

The sound of their coupling was slick and desperate, Treavor’s entrance was sloppy and loose, accepting each and every press of Morgan’s cock without hesitation and begging for more.

Oh, and Treavor was hot, perfectly warm and tight around Morgan’s prick, wet and needy. Every self imposed thrust of cock had the younger brother absolutely quaking.

Morgan leaned back, effectively kneeling behind his back brother to watch Treavor writhe and squirm beneath him. He set one hand at Treavor’s thigh, not guiding or controlling the rhythm of his baby brother’s hips, merely resting, sometimes squeezing.

The other hand he brought to the front of his shirt to undo the first few buttons, it was getting rather warm.

“Keep going Treavor.” Morgan encouraged impishly, the hand he had on Treavor’s thigh stroked along his skin while he watched his cock disappear inside his little brother over and over.

Treavor rocked and rolled his hips better than any as a cat whore Morgan had rented for an eve. Cat whores were annoying, but they had their uses, it wouldn’t do the twins well to be seen avoiding such common pastimes for those of their status.

Cat whores were fiendish creatures however, they would say all the right things and pull their smiles so perfectly that you could be forgiven for mistaking their fake sighs and cries for genuine passion…

But not Treavor.

Never Treavor.

Treavor was real, Treavor was genuine.

Every gasp or cry or scream or sob which would tumble from Treavor’s lips was true and honest.

Every murmured plea or whisper of a name was sincere and sweet.

Treavor didn’t cry for his brothers or bounce on their cocks for some measly paycheck, he did it because Morgan and Custis convinced him he wanted to.

It was another little thing Morgan loved about his baby brother…

How Treavor would indulge in their trysts with a little persuasion, how willing and complacent he would become beneath them. 

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” Morgan cooed softly, watching as his baby brother rocked his hips back against him, greedily fucking himself on Morgan’s prick as he sobbed so, so beautifully…

Treavor’s shoulders and throat were scarlet with heat and Morgan could envision just how rosy his little brother’s cheeks were. The nape of Treavor’s neck glistened with sweat, the hair tickling the back of his neck was weighted and slick while the dry mop of fluf atop his head swayed in time with his hips.

“Fucking your self so nicely on my cock…” Morgan purred as his other hand also fell to Treavor’s thigh, still not actively guiding his baby brother along his prick, but encouraging him nonetheless. 

“You gonna come soon Treavor?” Morgan asked softly through a clenched jaw, Treavor’s insides were blissfully hot and absolutely soaking, twitching and fluttering around Morgan’s cock, tightening suddenly and randomly.

“Gonna come on my cock again?” Morgan panted hotly, Treavor nodded feverishly, nibbling his lower lip to smother a more sultry cry as his prick twitched and swayed, heavy where it hung between his thighs.

“You look so pretty right now...” Morgan breathed softly as his hands teasingly squeezed Treavor’s ass, “So pretty around my cock. Taking me so well… Do I feel nice inside you Treavor?”

“Yes…” Treavor whimpered through a stuttered gasp before his breath hitched and he called out a keened, “Yes Morgan-Fuck, yes!”

“C’mon Treavor…” Morgan murmured from above in a low, sultry growl as his hands tightened on Treavor’s hips, stilling his baby brother’s frantic grinding just as he was about to slam himself back onto Morgan.

“Tell me how much you love my cock.”

Treavor mewled blithely. 

“Morgan- Morgan!” He babbled feverishly as he desperately tried to rock back against the cock just resting at his entrance, “Please- Please Morgan!” 

A palm fell against his thigh.

“Ah- ah- ah.” Morgan chided, “Tell me how much you love my cock Treavor.” The younger twin repeated.

“O-oh Fuck!” Treavor wailed as his prick drooled another few beads of seed down onto the cushions below.

“I-I, fuck- Morgan!” Treavor sobbed in a desperate sort of panic, he was burning, burning from the inside out, it hurt, it hurt more than anything the twins had ever done to him.

The aching emptiness left by his brother’s prick became a heavy agony and without thought, Treavor gasped out exactly what Morgan had wanted to hear.

“I love your cock!” The youngest brother wept urgently as he tried to rock against the head of his brother’s cock, wanting nothing more than to return the length to its rightful place inside him.

“Fuck-fuck, Morgan please!” Treavor gasped suddenly and pleadingly as he willed himself to press harder against his brother’s hands.

“Do you now?” Morgan chuckled slyly.

“I do! I do!” Treavor blathered desperately as he finally managed to bring himself to his elbows, “I love your cock Morgan!” Treavor repeated, “I do… Please Morgan, please?” 

Treavor looked over his shoulder to see Morgan watching him like a hawk… Intense and focused…

Treavor pressed his hips back against his brother’s hands, “P-Please Morgan… Pretty please?”

Morgan’s brother’s eyes flickered to his, the cool grey of his iris nearly devoured by the black of his pupil.

The hands holding Treavor’s hips shifted and then Treavor found himself once again filled to the brim with cock.

“Oh- Fuck-fuck! Morgan!” Treavor screamed.

“Do I feel nice inside you?” Morgan murmured softly just against the back of Treavor’s ear, guiding Treavor’s pace with his hands for a few slow thrusts before he patted his baby brother’s thighs and allowed Treavor to take control again. 

“Yeh-yes!” Treavor choked as he desperately tried to catch the fire burning away inside him, he angled his hips just perfectly, allowing his brother’s cock to stroke along his prostate with every roll of his hips.

“I’m so deep… So deep inside you Treavor.” Morgan panted warmly, feeling as his baby brother twitched and shuddered beneath him. 

“You’re taking me so deep Treavor… Just you, only you, I’m not doing anything Treavor, this is all you.”

Treavor dropped his head back down to the cushions to stifle a scream.

“You like having my cock so deep inside you?” Morgan pressed quietly as Treavor’s thighs began to quake beneath his hands. Treavor made some affirming babble as his eyes began to roll.

“You’re such a good boy Treavor.” Morgan praised, “Such a good boy… Taking me so well, so deep. You can come on my cock if you want baby brother.”

Morgan leaned over Treavor again, nibbling at his ear as he spoke.

“Come on my cock Treavor.” He ordered gently with a kiss, “Come all over your big brother’s prick, and don’t forget to thank me.”

Treavor gasped and mewled and shrieked as Morgan took hold of his hips again, tightly. They moved together, with Morgan bucking his hips frantically into Treavor and Treavor rolling back against the cock pressing into him.

“T-thank you!” Treavor sobbed deliriously as his prick began to drool freely, “Thank you Morgan! Thank you- thank you- Fuck!”

Semen stained the cushions below Treavor as he squealed, Morgan merely grunted above him, not slowing his pace in the slightest despite Treavor’s sobbing.

Morgan ripped out Treavor’s knees from beneath him, causing the younger brother to fall onto his stomach, laying flat on the loveseat with his older brother splayed out over his back, still fucking into him just as frantically. 

“Oh, you’re perfect- you’re perfect Treavor- Fuck!” Morgan breathed against Treavor’s ear.

“So fucking wet, and hot.” Treavor mewled sweetly, “Perfect for my cock, my seed.”

Morgan buried his nose at the base of Treavor’s neck and inhaled greedily.

“Gonna take my seed so well. You already take my cock like-like you were born to!” Treavor cried a wordless sound of delight as Morgan mouthed at his neck.

“Gonna fucking spill inside you baby brother.” Morgan breathe, “Gonna fuck every drop of my seed all the way into your tummy.”

“Oh-Fuck, please!”

“You’d like that baby brother?” Morgan panted.

“Want me to fill you to the brim? Fill your tummy right up?”

Treavor could only nod and sob.

“You want that Treavor?”

“Yesyesyes- Fuck! I want that- Morgan!”

Morgan laughed.

“Y-You’ll have it Treavor.” He swore.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

“Take it… Take it.” Morgan grunted as his rutting began to stutter with its ferocity.

“Here it comes baby brother.” Morgan hissed as his teeth closed down on Treavor’s shoulder.

A silent scream fell from Treavor’s lips as teeth sunk into his shoulder and heat swelled in his gut.

Morgan’s breath fell from his lips in heavy pants against his brother’s shoulder while Treavor gasped beneath him, straining under the weight of his brother and the prick which seemed to press right against his lungs.

Treavor whimpered softly as Morgan slid his teeth from the large bloody bite he had pressed into his shoulder.

“G-Good boy…” Morgan sighed softly as he began to gently lap at the steadily bleeding wound with his tongue, soothing the bite as best he could before he began pressing kisses agong Treavor’s injured shoulder.

“Such a good boy… So good for me… So fucking good…” Morgan praised softly.

Treavor mouthed his brother’s name silently as he lay his head down, pressing his cheek to the cushions below as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Don’t fall asleep on me Treavor…” Morgan chided softly, “Don’t… Don’t fall asleep.”

“‘M not…” The younger brother mumbled quietly from beneath his older brother. “Just… Enjoying this…” Treavor sighed sweetly as he relaxed against the cushions beneath him.

Treavor was content… Warm, full of warmth and surrounded by warmth. Morgan was warm behind and above him, pressing Treavor down into the loveseat…

Morgan’s cock was warm inside him, and his seed was a delightful heat settling in his gut…

Treavor was content… But he knew Morgan wouldn’t be for a while longer.

That was fine, Treavor supposed… More than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious.
> 
> We are fine, we are not sick (Yet), but following my countries guidelines involving Corvid-19 our University was shut down and we were asked to pack all of our shit and move out, we are currently back with our family in isolation.
> 
> All of our courses have been moved online so don't expect anything else from us until the 20th of April when all of our shit is due.
> 
> Sorry for the rant, just wanted to leave something for you guys in case you though we died or something.


	6. Gorge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Treavor is susceptible to gentle encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK I don't want to write my exams.

On weak arms, Treavor slowly drew himself from the loveseat… Or he at least tried to, but moving wasn’t much of an option with Morgan laying across his back.

“Morgan?” Treavor mumbled his brother’s name languidly as he turned his head to try and look up at the younger twin from the corner of his eye. Morgan was still trailing his lips and teeth over Treavor’s shoulders so all Treavor could see was a mop of dark hair, but the older brother still hummed in acknowledgment.

“C-can we sit up?” Treavor asked quietly, his voice low and breathy from the additional weight at his back. “You’re heavy…”

Morgan huffed a sultry chuckle against Treavor’s shoulder as his hands teased along Treavor’s sides, making the younger brother squirm.

A small, babbled whine of tired laughter rose to Treavor’s lips as he wriggled beneath his brother’s wandering hands before a sudden intake of breath cut the giggle off.

The cock still firmly seated inside Treavor shifted with every move he made, Morgan must have felt it too because he groaned softly against Treavor’s shoulder as he began to slowly grind his hips against the body beneath him, drawing a fresh rosy hue to Treavor’s cheeks.

“You sure you want to sit up Treavor?” Morgan purred softly as he dipped his head low to nibble along the side of Treavor’s throat, drawing a sultry little whine from the youngest brother.

“This is nice, isn’t it? Why don’t we stay like this for a bit, hm?” The younger twin suggested lazily as he folded his arms over Treavor’s, once again tangling their fingers together as he kissed wherever he could reach.

Treavor lay there beneath his brother, drawing breath as best he could and simply enjoying the… Intimacy of his position.

He was sprawled out on his stomach, Morgan laid out along his back, their legs and fingers tangled, Morgan’s cock buried deep inside him, grinding into him gently…

Treavor’s head was warm and quiet, floaty in a way…

Morgan pressed countless kisses along Treavor’s shoulders, each accompanied by a softly spoken word which would have warmth blooming in Treavor’s chest.

“I like having you beneath me…” Morgan murmured softly, his lips brushing the rim of Treavor’s ear as he spoke, “On your back… On your knees…” Treavor sighed deeply as a tingle ran down his spine.

“You’re so pretty like this… You know?” Morgan continued, “So pretty for me…”

Treavor mouthed his brother’s name but the word never escaped his throat.

“Wish you didn’t fight so much.” The younger twin huffed between some firm kisses he was planting along the length of Treavor’s neck, “I’d just like to have you… Enjoy this sometimes…”

A tongue swept across the back of Treavor’s jaw.

“We take care of you, don’t we Treavor?” Morgan tucked his face into Treavor’s shoulder, “Good, good care of you…” The gentle grinding of Morgan’s hips had evolved into slow, rolling thrusts which had Treavor gasping for breath.

“We want you to be happy with us, like this.” Morgan rumbled, “Happy beneath us.” A low, broken moan escaped the younger twin’s throat.

“Fuck- What I’d give to see you crawl beneath us baby brother.” He grunted.

“Picture it for me, would you?” Morgan murmured, “How nice it would be? For you? For us?”

Treavor whimpered as his mind strayed with his brother’s words…

“If you stopped fighting us all the time… If you let us love you, we’d fuck you so sweetly, so, so sweetly…”

“M-Morgan…”

“I love seeing you in our bed you know…” The younger twin continued, firmly ignoring his baby brother’s whimpers. “Love having to hold you down to fuck you… Love how you cry and say my name like you do…”

“But can you imagine how-how nice it’s be… If you didn’t fight us all the time?” Teeth briefly latched onto Treavor’s ear, not hard enough to hurt, that wasn’t Morgan’s intention.

“I can picture it, you know?” Morgan whispered, “Fuck- I dream of it.” Morgan paused to suck another bruise onto Treavor’s shoulder.

“I love the idea of you crawling into our bed… All sweet and happy…” Morgan’s lips continued to trail over Treavor’s throat as he spoke.

“Want to know what happens next baby brother?” The younger twin purred sweetly.

“Mor-Morgan!”

“You get comfortable on our bed… Up by the pillows, sometimes on your knees or stomach, or side… My favorite is when you roll onto your back.” Morgan panted softly.

“You spread your thighs so pretty for us, and ask us all sweetly to fuck you.”

Treavor squealed beneath his brother, his prick stiff between his body and the loveseat.

“What I would give for you to be that sweet for me…” Morgan groaned as he ceased the rolling of his hips to settle atop Treavor again. Treavor whimpered in disappointment.

Morgan was still hard inside him and he hadn’t finished either.

Morgan was teasing him.

“Would you be sweet for me baby brother?” The younger twin asked softly, “If I asked you? Would you be sweet?”

Treavor stole a deep breath as he nodded.

He’d be sweet. He’d be anything for Morgan if it meant quenching the burning thirst coiling in his gut.

“I like the idea of you in my lap…” Morgan hummed softly, his voice low, not tired, but quiet.

“You, bouncing on my cock, all pretty like...” A sweet kiss was pressed to the center of Treavor’s spine and he whimpered.

The twins had asked him to ride them some few times before…

On a bad day, the position was Treavor’s least favorite simply because of how humiliating, how open the action of riding his brothers left him…

How shameful it was to force himself to rise and fall atop his brothers’ cocks…

How shameful it was to have to watch his own prick stiffen and drool all over his brothers’ stomach…

How shameful it was to meet his tormentors’ gazes as he sobbed and screamed in ecstasy as he fervently dried to deny his own enjoyment…

Oh but some days… Some days, like today, Treavor could think of nothing he’d rather do than settle into his brothers’ laps and rock against them.

“Morgan…” Treavor whimpered softly as he tried to press his hips back against the cock still lodged inside him.

“You like the sound of that?” Morgan asked in the same soft tone Treavor had called him with.

Treavor nodded again.

An arm wormed its way beneath Treavor’s hips as the weight atop his back disappeared. Morgan gently hauled his younger brother back to his weak, weak knees before slowly slipping free from Treavor’s warmth.

Some pathetic sob was wrenched from Treavor’s throat as the deep ache of emptiness returned to him. Morgan shushed him softly as he carefully maneuvered Treavor’s body, turning him until he was on his back beneath Morgan again.

Treavor spread his thighs wide and mewled pleadingly, sweetly, silently begging Morgan to make the ache of emptiness go away.

There was a hollow spot inside Treavor, and it hurt and he wanted it gone.

Morgan cooed something softly as he leaned close, pulling Treavor into a slow kiss as an arm slipped beneath Treavor’s back to lift him from the loveseat, Treavor copied his brother, pausing to worm his shirt off of his arms, tossing it to the floor, before looping his arms around the back of Morgan’s shoulders.

Treavor sobbed into his brother’s mouth as he was lifted from the couch and drawn into Morgan’s lap. All the semen Morgan had flooded him with began to slip down, down, down and Treavor could have cried when Morgan guided the head of his cock back to Treavor’s entrance.

Treavor gleefully sank down onto his brother’s length before Morgan could even tell him to do so. Whatever half hearted words of scorn Morgan had planned to chastise his baby brother were silenced as Treavor moaned heatedly.

Treavor couldn’t care less about whatever Morgan had planned to say to him, he was spread wide and filled once again, the near painful emptiness vanquished, and with Treavor safely tucked into Morgan’s lap, his brother’s cock was able to press a bit further inside him.

Morgan was sat on the loveseat properly, if somewhat slouched, his back rested against the cushions and feet were on the floor, Treavor was perched on his prick, the younger brother’s legs folded beneath him on either side of Morgan’s thighs.

Morgan took hold of Treavor’s small hips before he had a chance to rise from the base of Morgan’s cock. The younger twin sat up slightly to devour the whine which slipped up Treavor’s throat as he drew his baby brother in for a slow, sloppy kiss as he held Treavor in place, forcing the younger brother to sit on his prick and nothing more.

They would have their fun in good time, for now, Morgan wanted to enjoy his baby brother…

Morgan licked his way into Treavor’s mouth as his thumbs soothed over the arch of Treavor’s hips.

Treavor reciprocated in kind, pressing back against Morgan’s lips with fervor as his quaint hands wandered wherever they could, sliding along Morgan’s neck, fiddling with the remaining buttons on his brother’s shirt.

Treavor was a small thing, Morgan mused to himself as he nibbled on his baby brother’s lower lip, young and spry, slight, willowy, with hardly an ounce of muscle on him, only soft youth.

Treavor fit very well in Morgan’s hands and mouth and around his cock.

Treavor was warm and tight, always tight, no matter how much time he or Custis would spend preparing their little brother on their fingers and tongues, Treavor would always be snug around them…

Perfect Morgan and Custis to bury their cocks and seed.

Unfortunately, Treavor had yet to fully realize where exactly he belonged.

Treavor was a stubborn creature, always playing games and rejecting their advancements. And don’t get Morgan wrong, he occasionally enjoyed the games Treavor played, but sometimes he grew weary of such childish antics.

Morgan hadn’t been lying when he told Treavor he sometimes dreamed of his baby brother.

Morgan hadn’t been lying when he told Treavor that he sometimes wished he would stop fighting them altogether, that he sometimes wished Treavor would just accept his place…

He and Custis were steadily wearing him down, but it was a slow process.

And Morgan was not a patient man.

“Morgan…” The younger brother whined softly just against Morgan’s lips as he clenched around the prick inside him, the smallest roll of his hips was halted dead by Morgan’s hands but the younger twin still groaned as his cock, hard and erect, moved within his baby brother, twitching as Treavor’s insides fluttered around his prick.

“Fuck Treavor…” Morgan grunted as he tightened his hold on the younger brother’s waist, guiding the body above him to grind down onto his cock.

Treavor gasped against his lips.

“You want to ride me, don’t you baby brother?” Morgan teased heatedly, his words hot against Treavor’s cheek as he turned his head to murmur against his little brother’s ear.

“W-want to bounce on my cock like a pretty little whore?” A wolfish grin settled across Morgan’s cheeks as he watched Treavor nod frantically.

Morgan slipped his hands from Treavor’s waist around to grope his little brother’s ass, squeezing and fondling the soft skin teasingly as he kissed away some stray tears rolling down Treavor’s cheeks.

“You’re going to look so pretty bouncing on my cock.” Morgan breathed against Treavor’s cheek, “You want to look pretty for me, don’t you Treavor?”

The younger brother nodded again.

“Think you can ask me, real sweet… If you can ride me?” Morgan urged smoothly, “Tell me how much you want to fuck yourself on my prick Treavor… And maybe, if you’re sweet enough, I’ll let you.”

The youngest brother mewled and slumped forward, burying his face into Morgan’s shoulder as his arms came to loop around his brother’s shoulders. Morgan could feel Treavor’s prick, stiff and absolutely soaking pressing against his stomach.

Treavor’s breath fell in heavy pants against the side of Morgan’s neck as he tried to steady his heart. Morgan chuckled, low and warm, before he began pressing his lips to Treavor’s shoulder encouragingly.

“C’mon baby brother…” He cooed gently, his words punctuated by hands softly squeezing Treavor’s ass.

“Tell me what you want… Tell me how much you want me.”

“M-Morgan…” Treavor whimpered softly into the crook of his brother’s shoulder.

“W-want you…” Treavor mumbled deliriously as he tried (and failed) to rock back against his brother’s cock.

“You can do better than that.” Morgan chided playfully as he spanked Treavor’s ass lightly.

“Fuck- Morgan…” The younger brother whined quietly.

“Oh don’t be like that Treavor.” Morgan griped poutishly as he soothed over Treavor’s ass his the palm of his hand.

“I want this just as bad as you.” A high moan crawled up Treavor’s throat as Morgan grinded up into him, emphasizing his need with the stiffness of his prick.

“S-so why don’t you just be a good boy… And tell me what I want to hear.”

Morgan stilled his grinding, but Treavor continued to quake in his lap, whimpering into Morgan’s shoulder as his hips continued to try and rock back against his brother’s cock.

“O-oh- please Morgan?” Treavor whined, “P-please let-let me?”

Morgan hummed against’s Treavor’s throat as he trailed his string of kisses down to Treavor’s shoulders, running over a nice row of bruises already beginning to blossom along his baby brother’s throat.

“Please… Morgan… C-can I… Can I r-ride you?” The younger brother asked smally, his lips brushing against Morgan’s shoulder as he spoke.

Morgan chuckled, slipping his hands from Treavor’s ass and back to the small waist seated on his cock.

“What was that baby brother?” He asked coyly, drawing a very pretty whimper to Treavor’s lips.

“Morgan…” Treavor drawled through a low whine as his arms tightened around his brother’s shoulders.

“No, no, no!” The younger twin purred as he began to pet along Treavor’s sides.

“Talk to me Treavor…” Morgan cooed, “Tell me what you want… Tell me what you need… You’re so pretty when you beg…”

Treavor sobbed at the back of his throat as Morgan’s hands stroked over his skin, touching him gently while grounding him to the moment.

“I… I want to ride you…” Treavor mumbled again, his voice louder though still muffled against Morgan’s shoulder.

“Please Morgan… Please?” He added softly.

One of his brother’s hands began to trail along his back, tracing along his spine before curling up into Treavor’s hair. Treavor whimpered as he was slowly dragged from his hiding place.

A chaste kiss was pressed to the corner of Treavor’s mouth followed by warm words.

“Talk to me Treavor…” Morgan ordered softly, “Tell me what you want… And tell me how you want it…”

Treavor sobbed a sheepish mewl and bit his tongue.

“You want to ride me, don’t you baby brother?” Morgan cooed sweetly as he brought a hand to Treavor’s cheek to wipe away the tears slowly running down Treavor’s face. Treavor nodded slowly as he leaned into his brothers’ palm…

“You want to fuck yourself on my cock?” Morgan pressed, his voice low and smooth. Again, Treavor nodded and Morgan slapped him.

Not hard mind you, nothing more than a pat on the cheek really.

“Say it Treavor…” Morgan ordered quietly, “I want to hear you say it.”

Treavor swallowed thickly before stuttering out a mumbled, “I-I want to ride you…”

Morgan shook his head.

“After that Treavor, keep up.”

Treavor whimpered something sinful as a shudder ran down his spine.

“I-I… I want…” Treavor began nervously, the butterflies in his tummy jumbled his words horribly.

“To… F-fuck- Morgan…”

The younger twin had the audacity to throw his head back and laugh before his hand roughly fell against Treavor’s thigh.

“You want to fuck me baby brother?” He goaded cheekily as he roughly groped Treavor’s ass.

“Tough break on that Treavor, tough, tough break.”

Treavor whimpered, shame and scorn burned in his chest as he tried to shove himself off of Morgan’s lap.

The younger twin merely laughed again and looped his arms around Treavor’s waist, holding him still as he giggled against Treavor’s throat.

“W-want to try that again baby brother?” He snickered softly, grinning as he felt Treavor whimper against his lips.

“I’ll even make this easy for you, you silly little thing…” Morgan murmured sweetly as he leaned up to press a kiss to Treavor’s cheek.

“I’ll tell you everything I want… Exactly how I want it.” Morgan snagged Treavor’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbled.

“I want you to listen to me Treavor… Think you can do that?” Treavor nodded slowly, hiccuping a soft sob as he did so, Morgan shushed him with a slow kiss.

“Close your eyes for me…” The younger twin ordered quietly, his thumbs soothing slow circles into Treavor’s skin, “Just listen to me alright? You can do that, can’t you?”

Treavor swallowed a whimper as he moved to rest his forehead against Morgan’s shoulder, pleased beyond relieved to find that Morgan allowed it.

Morgan’s hands were at his waist, holding him close and warm.

Morgan’s lips were at his ear, whispering absolute filth.

“I want to watch you ride me Treavor…” The younger twin began softly.

“I want to see your thighs shaking as you raise yourself off my lap. I want to hear you crying my name when you sink back down on my cock.”

Treavor mewled into Morgan’s shoulder.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself on my prick… Want to feel you fuck yourself on my prick…”

Morgan pressed each word against Treavor’s neck with his lips.

“D-does that sound good Treavor?” Morgan asked softly into Treavor’s hair. Treavor nodded shakily, his shoulders trembling.

“Can you tell me?” Morgan requested slowly.

“I- um…” Treavor stuttered quietly, “P-please?” He whimpered at long last. Morgan cooed something sweet, gently coaxing Treavor out of hiding and into a tepid kiss.

“I want to ride you…” Treavor mumbled into the small space between their lips once Morgan pulled away.

“I want… I want to be good… For you…” He whispered softly before leaning close to press a ginger kiss to the edge of his brother's mouth.

Treavor could feel Morgan smile against him.

“Want to be sweet for me Treavor?” Morgan asked smoothly as he ran his hands along Treavor’s thighs.

“Yes…” The younger brother replied quietly through a low moan as Morgan squeezed his thigh again before his hands came to properly grip Treavor’s waist, no longer holding him down, in place, but holding him steady.

“Ride me baby brother.” Morgan cooed, his lips just brushing Treavor’s chin as he gently urged Treavor to rise.

“There you go- there you go.” The younger twin breathed as Treavor slowly lifted himself from his brother’s lap, allowing Morgan to guide him along his cock before easing him back down onto his lap once more.

Treavor’s head rolled about his shoulders as he slipped down, down onto the prick beneath him, his body greedily gobbling up the cock.

Treavor paused to breathe once he returned to his brother’s lap, savoring the feeling of Morgan’s thumbs soothing over his hips.

His shoulders and thighs were quaking, hand digging into Morgan’s shoulders with how tightly he was grasping his brother.

“You're alright…” Morgan whispered softly as his one hand began to soothe over Treavor’s leg.

“You’re alright Treavor… This feels good, doesn’t it?”

Treavor nodded shakily.

“Keep going baby brother…” Morgan encouraged, his words hardly above a whisper.

“Ride my cock… I know you want to.”

Treavor sobbed something in quiet bliss as he once again rose from his brother’s lap, Morgan’s gentle words and soft breaths and warm hands urging him on.

Treavor kept both of his hands on his brother’s shoulders, using Morgan for balance as he gently bounced on the younger twin’s cock, the loveseat groaned quietly beneath them while Treavor sobbed sweetly above.

“God you’re pretty.” Morgan murmured softly, his hands abandoning their resting place at Treavor’s hips to wander up across his midriff, not controlling or guiding Treavor’s rhythm, simply touching, feeling.

Treavor mewled in delight as he began to rock against his brother faster, harder.

“Pretty when you cry…” Morgan mused as his thumb lazily swiped away a streak of fallen tears clinging to Treavor’s cheek, grinning as his baby brother leaned into his palm with a quiet whimper.

“Pretty on my cock.” Morgan’s other hand ran over Treavor’s stomach, pressing down slightly to feel himself moving within his baby brother.

Treavor gasped and arched his back, pressing against the hand at his stomach, forcing his hips to work faster as his breath fell from his lips in desperate, panted cries.

“Oh I wish I had brought you back to our room…” Morgan huffed, looking up at the body writhing in his lap as he spoke, “Would have loved to have you screaming beneath me.”

Treavor choked on a low, babbled moan as he nodded, Morgan chuckled. “You like the sound of that, don’t you?” He mused against Treavor’s throat, brushing his lips against the younger brother’s skin whenever he was given the chance.

“Like the idea of being held down and fucked?”

Treavor keened a high and needy noise, his fingers dug into Morgan’s shoulder, he shivered and quaked as he rose and fell atop his brother’s cock.

He was a sloppy, loose mess by then, and the sounds Morgan’s prick made when Treavor slipped down the length of his shaft were obscene and deliciously wet.

“Oh-oh fuck- Morgan!” Treavor murmured feverishly as he shifted in his brother’s lap, angling his hips until Morgan’s cock brushed his prostate with every move he made, and until he was absolutely sobbing.

A lazy hand suddenly wrapped around the front of Treavor’s throat, not squeezing yet… Merely… Reminding.

Treavor gasped suddenly before quickly biting his tongue. Fear crept up his spine as panic suddenly set his heart alight.

How could he have forgotten?

“As much as we would love to hear you scream my name baby brother…” Morgan whispered as his other hand squeezed Treavor’s thigh, urging him to continue, Treavor hadn’t even realized he had stopped…

Morgan spanked his thigh next, not hard, again, but enough to draw Treavor from his bout of fear.

“Don’t sop…” The younger twin ordered, “Don’t you dare stop…”

Treavor swallowed a sob as be slowly began to raise his hips again, nowhere nearly as enthusiastically as he had been, but enough to draw a low groan to Morgan’s lips.

Treavor did his best to stifle his own cries of pleasure… But there was only so much he could hold before a high whimper escaped him.

“Shh… Shh…” Morgan cooed as he drew Treavor down again, holding him firmly in his lap before guiding him into a low kiss.

“You have to be quiet baby brother…” Morgan whispered softly up into Treavor’s mouth, the hand still pressed to Treavor’s throat squeezed gently, not nearly enough to choke him… But enough to draw another little sob to Treavor’s lips.

“Trust us… We would love to hear you screaming our names…” Morgan huffed lightly, playfully, “But we must ask you to try and hold that pretty tongue of yours.”

Treavor shuddered and swallowed against his brother’s palm, slumping forward slightly until his forehead came to rest against Morgan’s. The younger twin sighed softly before leaning up to hiss him again.

The hand at his throat slipped away, trailing down his chest and stomach to settle once more at his waist…

Morgan’s hands began to pet along his sides, slow and warm, encouragingly… Despite the momentary bout of panic Treavor had just endured, there was still a fire churning in his veins, demanding sustenance…

So with one final kiss and without further prompting, Treavor drew one of the hands he had set on Morgan’s shoulder to his mouth to catch his cries as he once again began slowly rising himself off Morgan’s lap to work his hips over over his brother’s cock-

Wait…

We?

The reclining chair behind Treavor squeaked quietly as someone settled down.

Treavor nearly gave himself whiplash with how quickly he turned to look over his shoulder, fully prepared to leap off Morgan’s prick to confront whoever had joined-

Morgan grabbed his waist and pulled him back down, roughly, burying his cock deep inside Treavor, holding the youngest brother down even as wriggled and writhed in ecstasy and fear.

Treavor only stopped his panicked flailing when he saw who was seated behind him...

“Hello Treavor.” Custis greeted casually from his seat, comfortably slouched against the back, legs spread… Belt and fly undone.

Treavor stared at the eldest brother, dumbfounded, his head to foggy with lust to clearly comprehend what he was seeing…

That is until Morgan playfully slapped his ass.

“Put on a nice show for Custis why don’t you?” Morgan suggested sweetly as he released his hold on Treavor’s waist.

The youngest brother shuddered where he sat, looking down at Morgan with the most unimpressed expression he could muster… “You’re the worst…” He groaned softly with a small roll of his hips.

Custis chuckled behind him, Morgan merely grinned and squeezed his thighs teasingly.

Treavor began slowly, carefully drawing himself from the base of Morgan’s cock, taking his sweet time to rise up, up, up along the shaft, before allowing himself to fall just as slowly.

Custis wanted a show.

Treavor planned on delivering.

Morgan at least seemed to be enjoying it.

And with the occasional glance over his shoulder, Treavor could see Custis slowly stroking himself in time with Treavor’s hips.

Treavor worked himself until he was a quaking mess atop his brother’s cock, desperate for relief but too pleased by the attention he was receiving to want his torment to end.

Morgan would draw his baby brother into the sweetest, if not sloppiest, of kisses whenever Treavor lost control of his tongue or got too loud.

He would whisper sweet little praises up into Treavor’s mouth whenever he could as his hands wandered across Treavor’s skin, fingers pressed into bruises and bite marks, soothing and easing Treavor to relax.

All the while, Treavor could feel Custis’ eyes burning into his back, watching as he rode the younger twin’s cock, as his thighs and shoulders quaked...

Treavor’s own prick began to dribble and smear pearly beads of seed across Morgan’s exposed stomach and Treavor groaned at the idea of finishing across his big brother.

The twins always told him he was a beautiful mess whenever they smeared their seed across his stomach or chest or cheeks, and thinking about it, Treavor had no doubt in his mind that Morgan would be absolutely lovely…

Treavor mewled sweetly as he tried to angle his hips just so…

A high whimper escaped his lips as- yes, _right_ there! He found the perfect angle.

Treavor arched his back, his head rolled about his shoulders as he quickly grabbed hold of Morgan’s shoulders with both hands.

Morgan chuckled at his antics, “Are you close baby brother?” He cooed softly as he tilted his head back, brushing his lips against Treavor’s, “Are you going to come on my cock again?”

“Pleasepleaseplease- Morgan!” Treavor murmured feverishly into his brother’s mouth, his toes curled, panted mewls and shaky cries escaped his lips with every exhale as he rocked his body down onto the prick beneath him.

Fire burned in his veins, pooling inside him as he fucked himself, faster and faster on his brother’s cock, the erection stroking his walls and running against his prostate with every rise and fall of his hips.

“Ask Morgan nicely.” Custis interjected from his seat, his voice nearly startled Treavor, he had been distracted by Morgan to the point of forgetting their audience.

“Please let me finish Morgan.” Treavor babbled, his words jumping about as the wind was knocked out of his lungs as Morgan’s prick would press so wonderful deep into his tummy every time he slipped the cock inside him.

“I-I want to come on your cock!” Both of Treavor’s hands fell to his brother’s chest to stabilize himself as his thighs began to quiver.

“I-I’ve been-been good!” Treavor continued to whine into Morgan’s mouth, doing his best to keep his voice down, “B-Been taking you nice and d-deep.” He was beginning to stutter.

“B-Been pretty f-for you an-and- Ohfuckpleasepleaseplease.” Treavor shuddered violently, arching his back as euphoria began to bloom in the base of his skull, drawing one hand to his mouth to stifle a loud cry as Morgan took hold of the back of his neck, drawing him down to sit on his lap.

Fingers held Treavor’s prick, tightly, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to prevent him from spilling himself.

“You’re so fucking close Treavor.” Morgan whispered so, so, softly, “So desperate… Such a needy little whore.”

Treavor nodded feverishly as his hands fisted the material of Morgan’s shirt, he could only comprehend some few words Morgan spoke but that hardly mattered.

“So pretty, full of cock and seed… Ask me nicely, one more time.” Morgan urged quietly.

“Please…” Treavor breathed, “Please let me come on your cock Morgan.”

“You want to come on your big brother’s cock?” Morgan teased sweetly, “You want to ride this prick until you spill all over me?”

Treavor nodded again as a frustrated tear slipped down his cheeks.

“Are you a whore Treavor?” Custis asked from behind him.

“Yes…” Treavor sighed as he clenched down around Morgan, massaging the cock nestled blissfully deep inside him, Morgan sighed softly beneath him.

“Yes, I’m a whore.” He sniffled with a glance over his shoulder.

Custis was smiling in his seat, still pawing his erection.

“Well brother?” The older twin mused, “Do you think Treavor’s been a good little whore?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Morgan sighed as he began to stroke Treavor’s prick. The youngest brother sobbed delicately as his back arched.

“You should have seen him earlier… Crying for my cock so fucking sweetly.” Morgan sat up slightly as he drew Treavor closer, nibbling at his baby brother’s jaw with his lips.

“You're going to come on my hand Treavor.” Morgan said smoothly, “You’re going to spill across my stomach, paint me a pretty mess with your seed… And then I’m going to have you clean up your mess with your tongue.”

Treavor sobbed and nodded, attempting to rock his hips against Morgan’s palm and the cock inside him.

“Oh-Please Morgan… Please, please…” Treavor whimpered softly as the first small spurt of seed escaped the head of his erection, lazily dribbling over Morgan’s knuckles.

“Shh… It's alright, it’s alright Treavor, you can come, you can spill yourself all over me, I won’t mind, fuck- I want you to baby brother.” Morgan murmured softly against Treavor’s lips as he tugged the youngest brother into a kiss.

“Once you come, I’m going to turn you around and you’re going to ride me for Custis. You like the sound of that?” Morgan whispered as his hand began to move faster along Treavor’s length.

“And once I finish inside you- bury myself deep and fuck all my come into your tummy… We’ll let Custis have a turn, alright?”

Treavor was crying softly as his eyes rolled about his skull, he wanted that, he wanted all that, more than anything.

“Oh-Fuck! Morgan!”

Treavor shuddered as the heat inside him escaped. His cock twitched as ropes of seed spilled out, splattering against Morgan’s stomach and chest. The youngest brother slumped forward, heaving breath after breath as he tucked his head against his brother’s shoulder.

“Good boy Treavor…” Morgan mumbled into his neck, “Such a good, good boy…”

Morgan gently coaxed Treavor into another kiss as his hand slipped from the back of his neck to wander and stroke and pet Treavor’s skin.

Treavor mewled softly into his brother’s mouth, Morgan still hadn’t finished yet, and he had promised Treavor he was going to fuck every dribble of his seed into Treavor’s tummy.

“Eager aren’t you Treavor?” Custis chuckled from his seat as he watched their baby brother begin to gently grind against the cock he was seated upon.

Treavor merely sighed into Morgan’s mouth before tilting his head back as Morgan’t lips began to trail down his jaw and neck.

“‘M enjoying myself…” Treavor slurred softly as his eyes fluttered closed, Morgan’s hands settled to paw at Treavor’s thighs, squeezing and kneading the flesh playfully as Treavor slowly grinded down against his brother’s prick.

“I can see that Treavor.” Custis mused lightly, “But you remember what Morgan said?”

Treavor had to pause and think for a solid thirty seconds before a low groan escaped his lips and his hips came to rest.

“You know what to do.” Morgan hummed cheekily as he watched his baby brother try to figure out how he was going to turn around without getting off his cock.

Eventually Treavor managed to swing his leg over, and his brothers had a grand chuckle at his expense, but any shred of humiliation was quickly erased as Treavor set his hands on Morgan’s knees.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Morgan mused softly through a heavy pant from behind Treavor as the younger brother began to grind down against his prick again, rocking and rolling his hips about his brother’s lap teasingly.

“Oh, most definitely.” Custis replied, his voice a low groan as his hand returned to his own cock. Watching as Treavor’s hips swayed gently, listening to the sweetest sighs which fell from their baby brother’s lips and the slick sound of his twin's prick slipping in and out of the body perched above him.

“He’s warm too.” Morgan continued, “Nice and wet, tight…” Treavor mewled softly. Ceasing the rolling of his hips to begin rising and falling atop Morgan’s cock once more, his limp prick beginning to twitch with each praise Morgan pressed into his back.

“Should have been here earlier brother.” Morgan mumbled as his lips trailed along Treavor’s spine, “I’m sure Treavor would have loved to have you down his throat.”

The oldest and youngest brother groaned at that thought.

“Well…” Morgan mused, “I’m sure if Treavor asks nicely, you’d be perhaps willing to move from your seat to take his mouth?” Morgan suggested smoothly.

Treavor peered over to the elder twin with a foggy expression of want, Custis met his eyes briefly, pausing to watch his baby brother before he nodded, once.

Treavor groaned quietly as he readjusted where his hands sat on Morgan’s knees to steady himself as he rocked his hips, keeping Morgan entertained as he turned his attention to his eldest brother.

Custis’ prick was warm and heavy in his hand, the head red and already wet with beads of pre.

Treavor wanted it down his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go write my exams...


	7. Devour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet talk and dick sucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FINISHED THEIR EXAMS!

“What do you want Treavor?” Morgan asked encouragingly as he took hold of his baby brother’s waist, grinding Treavor’s hips down against his cock more roughly than Treavor had been.

“O-oh fuck…” Treavor uttered softly as he was guided along his brother’s prick.

“What do you want?” Morgan chimed in a strained, sing-song sort of way.

“I-I want C-Custis…” Treavor mumbled softly as his back arched as his hips began to sway in time with Morgan’s hands.

“Pretty please Custis?” Treavor murmured above the slick sound of his body slipping down Morgan’s cock.

“Please… Custis… C-can I have you?” Treavor pleaded sweetly.

“You want to suck on your big brother’s cock?” Morgan pressed lowly, “Y-you want to swallow Custis down? Like a good little whore?”

“YesIwantit!” Treavor babbled quickly as his small hands gripped Morgan’s knees, the brother Treavor was perched atop slowly spread his legs, forcing Treavor’s thighs further apart.

Treavor’s prick bounced in time with the sway of his hips, something that Custis most definitely noticed.

“See how well he takes my cock brother?” Morgan asked slyly, “Takes me better than most of the cats whores.”

Custis remained silent, simply watching as his twin’s cock disappeared into the body above him.

“But see how desperate he is?” Morgan queried, “See how fucking needy our baby brother is? How greedy?”

A hand curled around to press against the front of Treavor’s stomach where Morgan’s prick sat within him.

“I think Treavor needs two cocks to keep him happy.” Morgan said as he slipped his hand dangerously close to Treavor’s prick. Treavor arched into his brother’s palm, mewling softly.

“Hmm Treavor?” Morgan hummed, “You want both of our cocks?”

“Yes- Please.” Treavor murmured breathlessly as he looked over to his eldest brother, “Please Custis?”

The older twin looked past Treavor to Morgan and arched a brow. Treavor remained silent during their exchange, or at least he tried to, Morgan’s prick was drawing the most sinful sounds to his lips, sounds that Treavor could hardly think to smother.

It wasn’t until Custis rose from his seat, cock still in hand, did Treavor manage to quell his whimpers.

The oldest brother moved to stand just before Treavor, with Treavor sat on Morgan’s lap, properly sat, Morgan wasn’t letting him move anymore, on the loveseat, Treavor’s head just reached the base of his brother’s rib cage.

Without prompting, Treavor bowed low, fanning his elbows out to better offer his mouth to his brother. Fingers combed through his hair softly as a firm prick was guided to his lips.

“Just the head Treavor.” Custis ordered quietly.

Treavor whined at that, he wanted his brother down his throat…

Still, he wouldn’t disobey his brothers.

Treavor took the head of his brother’s cock into his mouth quietly, wrapping his lips around his brother’s shaft as he suckled gingerly and tongued at the slit.

Custis sighed above him and stroked his hair affectionately.

Treavor continued to mouth at the prick, slicking the head, resisting the urge to spread his jaws wide and devour his brother’s cock, and lapping away and seed to slip from the head.

Treavor wondered if Custis would make or let him swallow down his seed…

Morgan playfully pinched Treavor’s thigh drawing the younger brother to look up at the body before him, Custis was once again looking at him expectantly.

Tentatively, Treavor withdrew from the cock at his lips to spit into his palm, Custis didn’t object to the action, nor the hand Treavor offered him.

“C-could I have more, Custis?” Treavor asked softly, pausing to collect a new bead of his brother’s spend across his tongue before continuing.

“I want… I want you down my throat…” Treavor murmured, pausing to think about his words despite the foolishness he feels… He wasn’t the most creative when it came to bedroom speak.

“You want me to fuck your throat?” Custis asked smoothly, rewording Treavor’s sentence in such a subtle way that bypassed Treavor’s already hazy warning systems.

Treavor nodded, still stroking his brother’s erection as he did.

“Did Morgan fuck your throat already?” Custis asked next, again, Treavor nodded, darting his tongue out to dampen his lips.

“You know what to do then?” The eldest twin mused as his hand came to curl around the back of Treavor’s head. Treavor mewled softly and opened his mouth, looking up to his older brother with unfocused eyes.

His eyes widened as Custis drew his head onto the cock at his lips, forcing Treavor to take the prick down into his throat in one solid motion. The hand Treavor has wrapped around his brother’s cock quickly settled at Custis’ thigh.

Treavor’s face was pressed flush to Custis’ crotch, lips pressed snug around the base of his brother’s cock. A flicker of panic settled in Treavor’s gut as he gagged on a wheeze.

“Shh, shh…” Custis soothed from above, “Just relax baby brother- just… Relax…”

Treavor swallowed around the cock, desperately trying to relax his throat as he snatched small, wet breaths around the prick.

His throat continued to flutter, horribly uncomfortable for him, but evidently divine for Custis.

Treavor continued to gag and swallow for a while, his lungs burned with his poor excuses of breaths but at the very least, he didn’t throw up.

“There you go...” Custis softly sighed once Treavor finally got himself under control, throat relaxed, no longer at risk of gagging… The hand at the back of Treavor’s head moved to soothe through his hair.

Treavor stayed still, breathing slowly through his nose, simply enjoying the feeling of being so filled… He swallowed around Custis, working his throat whatever way he could, sliding his tongue along the underside of his brother’s cock...

Morgan was still solid and warm behind him and Custis before him.

Treavor was warming their cocks without complaint…

“Baby brother…” The eldest twin cooed softly after some length of time as his two hands settled at the sides of Treavor’s head, Treavor looked up lazily and blinked in acknowledgment.

“I’m going to fuck your throat now.” Custis said simply, “Do not force me out.”

Treavor swallowed around his brother, it was all he could do.

Custis began slowly, sliding his cock out of Treavor’s throat gently, before pressing back in, something which Treavor greatly appreciated as it allowed him to catch his breath and better prepare himself for what was to come.

Treavor accepted the prick into his gullet without much complaint, swallowing around his brother to resist the urge to gag, catching breath whenever he could.

Drool pooled and dribbled at his lips, smearing across Custis’ cock and down Treavor’s chin messily.

Treavor did his best to remain present, to feel the girth of his brother’s cock slide over his lips and tongue, press down into his throat. But when Custis began fucking into his mouth, like really fucking into his mouth, Treavor found it easier to let his mind slip off…

Treavor’s eyes rolled way up into his skull as Custis rutted into his throat roughly, desperately, like a wolfhound in heat…

The world became a blurred mess of sensations without focus.

Treavor could feel his brother’s prick, against his tongue, against his lips, feel Custis down his throat, feel his throat stretch around Custis, welcoming him. Treavor could feel warm saliva rolling down his chin, could feel the bristle of hair at the base of his brother’s cock tickle his nose and cheeks and chin every time Custis snapped his hips forward.

Treavor could hear his wet, labored breathing, and Custis’ heavy panting above him. He could hear the slick sound of cock sliding down his throat.

“Are you going to fill Treavor’s tummy?” Morgan breathed heavily from behind Treavor as his hand slowly reached up to wrap around Treavor’s neck, not squeezing… Merely resting, feeling, feeling as Custis’ prick forced Treavor’s throat to swell beneath his hand.

“T-that depends.” Custis panted as he settled flush against Treavor’s lips once more.

“Does Treavor deserve it?”

Morgan cackled.

“Oh, that is a good question.” He laughed, “Well, what do you think Treavor?” Morgan purred, “Think you deserve a nice treat for being such a good boy?”

Treavor nodded numbly around Custis’ cock.

Morgan sat up slightly, allowing his words to warm Treavor’s shoulder as he continued to speak.

“You’d swallow down every drop Custis offered you?” The younger twin asked, again Treavor nodded, the heat pooling in his gut had his prick twitching with want.

“You like the sound of that Treavor?” Morgan pulled as his other hand came to stroke along Treavor’s stomach, just where his cock rested, just where the swell of his seed had settled…

“I’ve already fucked you nice and full… But do you want Custis to fill you too?” Treavor shuddered, a subdued, needy whine slipped around Custis’ prick along with a rolling line of spit which dribbled down Treavor’s chin.

“Oh, I think he wants you brother.” Morgan chimed lightly as he gently massaged his twin’s cock through Treavor’s neck, Treavor grunted at the sudden tightness of his throat, Custis merely groaned.

“Come ooooon Custis.” Morgan griped playfully, “Surely you want to see our baby brother with a nice, full, warm tummy?” The younger twin playfully squeezed Treavor’s stomach.

“It is rather tempting…” Custis mused thoughtfully.

“Isn’t it?” Morgan pressed sweetly.

“And besides, the sooner you finish down Treavor’s throat, the sooner I can make good on my word and fuck my seed up into his tummy and the sooner we can let you have a turn fucking him.”

Custis huffed as he slowly slipped his prick from the depths of Treavor’s throat.

“Dare I say brother, you are growing impatient.”

Treavor’s moan was cut short as Custis began to pillage his throat again. His head was held in place and all he needed to do was keep his jaw slack, throat loose and enjoy.

The sound Custis’ cock made as it slid in and out of Treavor’s throat was wet and obscene and Treavor could listen to it forever, would gladly listen to it forever…

But the shuddered little sigh Custis made as he slammed himself against Treavor’s mouth and began emptying himself down Treavor’s throat?

It was the most beautiful sound Treavor had ever heard.

Treavor swallowed down every drop of semen Custis pressed into his throat, feeling his brother’s heat slide down, down, down, deep inside him…

“Oh… Does that feel nice Treavor?” Morgan whispered softly as his hand gingerly stroked along Treavor’s neck, the other pressed and squeezed his stomach gently.

“Is Custis filling you nicely?” The youngest brother mewled around another spurt of semen before greedily swallowing it down.

Morgan chuckled lightly as he gently stroked along Treavor’s stomach, feeling the warm body beneath him squirm under his palm, “Be sure to thank Custis baby brother.”

Treavor hollowed his cheeks and kept his lips wrapped tight around his brother’s prick when Custis had finally finished, drool and whatever remnants of semen remaining on his brother’s Cock were swallowed down once Custis finally slid free.

“God…” Custis murmured as he tilted Treavor’s head back with a finger, “What a fucking mess…”

A thumb smeared the slick coat of spit which had dribbled down Treavor’s chin as he sucked his brother off.

“What do you say to Custis baby brother?” Morgan reminded him gently.

Treavor blinked lazily up at his older brother before mumbling a softly sobbed, “T-Thank you…” As he pressed his head against the hand Custis had set at his cheek.

“Such a good boy.” The eldest twin cooed.

“Isn’t he?” Morgan mused as his hands returned to Treavor’s hips, drawing him back, back until Treavor found himself resting against Morgan’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS APPROXIMATELY THREE WEEKS BEHIND ON A VERY IMPORTANT ASSIGNMENT!!!


	8. Divulge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treavor learns to stop caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long pause.

The younger twin coaxed Treavor into a sweet little series of kisses as he continued to maneuver his baby brother’s hips up until Treavor was just kneeling over his waist, his hips situated some small space above Morgan’s lap.

Treavor whimpered in discomfort as, in his new position, Morgan’s cock slipped some way out of him, not all the way thank god, but enough to be considered unpleasant.

Treavor wanted Morgan inside him, as deep as he could reach…

Treavor wanted to feel the weight and length and girth of his brother’s cock soothe the returning ache of emptiness settling in his gut again…

But most of all, he wanted Morgan to fuck him.

Treavor was made to hold himself up, precariously balancing himself above Morgan despite the quaking of his thighs and the shaking of his shoulders, again, not the most comfortable position...

But with how softly Morgan was speaking to him, how sweetly he pressed praises against Treavor’s back as he hands soothed over Treavor’s skin… Well, Treavor couldn’t outright deny his brother, now could he?

“Do try to keep quiet baby brother…” Morgan murmured softly as his hands finally came to grasp Treavor’s hips.

Treavor expected Morgan to guide his hips down.

Treavor expected Morgan to order him to bounce on his cock again…

Instead, Morgan held Treavor in place as he began to rock and thrust his hips up, roughly pistoning into the body above him.

Custis had returned to his seat across from Treavor by the time his twin began fucking their baby brother again, the older twin watched, silent and awed as Treavor cried and squirmed atop Morgan’s lap, doing his best to remain still as his twins cock rutted up into his body.

From his position, Custis could see how loose… How willing their baby brother’s body was, accepting each press of his twin’s prick without complaint, clinging and squeezing Morgan’s cock as if unwilling to part.

Treavor mewled and squealed loudly, heedless of the consequences should they be caught. He sobbed Morgan’s name as if he were a lover in the peak of ecstasy which, given how his eyes were rolling, his back arching so fucking beautifully and the way his prick was dribbling seed all across his stomach, Custis figured was true, in some regard.

Morgan couldn’t seem to care about the state he was reducing their baby brother to, he just kept on rutting up into Treavor despite how wonderfully his thighs were quaking and how violently his shoulders and arms shook.

Treavor’s head lolled about his shoulders in elated delirium, he looked as happy as a fox in the hen-house, or more accurately, a whore on a cock.

Just over the sound of Treavor’s breathless gasps and pleased cries, Custis could hear his twin begin to murmur his filthy nothings and sweet promises into their baby brother’s spine.

Treavor purred and nodded with every praise.

Treavor and gasped and pleaded with every suggestion.

Treavor was desperation and need, desire, want.

Treavor wanted them, Treavor wanted them more than anything…

Treavor wanted to be stuffed full of cock and seed, laid out between his brothers at all hours of the day, aching for them.

Oh, and how they ached for him too.

Morgan grunted as he finally drew Treavor down to his lap, looping his arms around their baby brother’s midsection to hold Treavor still, hold Treavor close and tight and warm and safe as his balls twitched and his semen flooded their baby brother’s tummy.

Treavor leaned back against Morgan’s chest, head tilted to rest against Morgan’s shoulder, he was silent, gasping for breath, delicate breath as his hand came to stroke along his stomach, just over where Morgan’s cock sat inside him...

And then Morgan reached around Treavor’s hip.

Treavor squirmed.

There was a soft silence between the three of them, punctuated only by the slick sound of Morgan’s hand stroking Treavor’s prick and breathless panting. Treavor remained quiet, though Custis could see his shoulders and chest quivering with every breath he stole.

Treavor’s cock dribbled over Morgan’s hand with nothing more than a soft whimper from the youngest brother. Morgan admired the mess their baby brother had made across his knuckles before drawing his hand to Treavor’s lips, and dutifully, Treavor sucked his seed from Morgan’s fingers.

“How do you want Custis to fuck you?” Morgan sighed softly against Treavor’s shoulder once he dropped his cleaned hand to Treavor’s stomach, stroking over the softness of their baby brother as his cock ceased it’s twitching.

“O-on my… Stomach…?” Treavor slurred softly as he tilted his head to press his cheek to Morgan’s temple, “Mm… ‘M tired… Don’t want to… T-to work…”

The twins chuckled softly and Morgan leaned up to kiss along Treavor’s jaw.

“I thought I told you I was going to have you clean off my cock?” The younger twin pointed out slyly, Treavor whined softly at that.

“Think I could fuck you on your knees?” Custis suggested smoothly as he sat up a bit in the recliner, “All you would have to do is hold still and keep your mouth open for Morgan, let me do all the hard work?”

The youngest brother peered over to the elder twin, perfectly exposing his throat to Morgan, something which he took good advantage of.

“Cou-could we- mmh…” Treavor paused to tilt his head further, urged by Morgan’s insistent nibbling at his throat.

“O-Over the back of… Of the, the c-couch?” Treavor suggested softly as his hand reached up to the younger twin, one hand settled at the arm Morgan had looped around his hip, the other began to pet Morgan’s hair.

Morgan chuckled against Treavor’s neck before glancing over to his twin with a wide smile.

“How does that sound brother?” He asked sweetly, “I think it sounds quite lovely… Wouldn’t you agree?”

Treavor could see Custis’ throat bob as he swallowed thickly. He could also see his older brother’s erection twitch between his thighs.

“Please Custis…?” Treavor sighed sweetly, “Y-you said you would fuck me…”

“I did, didn’t I?” The eldest twin mused smoothly.

“Y-you did…” Treavor replied.

Morgan laughed again before patting Treavor’s thigh, not hard, if anything, playfully.

“Why don’t you go get into position baby brother?” He suggested slyly, “Go make yourself real pretty for Custis.”

Treavor swallowed a moan as he complied with a silent shudder.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, he eased himself off of Morgan’s cock with a soft groan of discomfort as his entrance twitched and spasmed around nothing. A choked sort of sob rolled up Treavor’s throat as he quietly turned over onto his knees.

Treavor set his arms atop the back of the loveseat, laying his head down over his arms as he spread his thighs and knees, his feet dangled off the end of the cushions.

A low whimpered cry escaped his lips as semen dribbled messily from his entrance, slowly running down the inside of his thighs.

There was no humiliation or shame curdling the burning heat inside Treavor, only want and desire and...

Treavor looked absolutely delicious.

Custis didn’t ask Treavor to beg for his cock, Treavor was so gone that he would agree to anything there and then just to soothe the ache of emptiness.

Treavor whimpered sweetly as a cock, hard and warm, trailed along his inner thighs, gathering the semen which had spilled from him. A shudder ran through the younger brother’s spine as the slick sound of a hand on a wet prick reached his ears…

“Be a good boy for me Treavor.” Custis breathed softly as he ran the head of his erection over Treavor’s entrance.

Treavor gasped his name quietly as Custis pressed inside, and Treavor enveloped him, willingly, wonderfully.

Morgan was still sat on the loveseat, watching his twin and baby brother with a lazy sort of leering grin, his cock was laying limp atop his stomach, slick with the same mess he had left within Treavor.

Custis held Treavor’s hips firmly as he fucked his baby brother gently, holding him still, in place so he could sink inside the warm body before him at his leisure.

Treavor mewled and sobbed sweetly, his voice quiet and soft, beautiful in indescribable ways. And the way he spoke Custis’ name… Custis wished Treavor would always say his name like that.

The loveseat shifted as Morgan rose, winking at Custis as he stood and walked around the back of the couch to stand just before Treavor.

Morgan was not yet erect, he hung heavy between his thighs but at the moment he wasn’t interested in seeing his baby brother swallow down his cock, or at least not yet.

Fingers careened through Treavor’s hair, guiding his head and mouth to Morgan’s stomach and the mess he had left there.

Both twins watched, well, Morgan watched, Custis listened, as Treavor began to gingerly run his tongue and lips across Morgan’s stomach, collecting his spill on his tongue and swallowing it down.

Treavor worked slowly, taking his time to clean off his older brother, pressing his tongue and mouth against his older brother’s skin, pausing to cry or pant whenever Custis would fuck into him at just the right angle to have him seeing stars as he eased his way up Morgan’s chest until he had cleaned off every smear of semen he could find and then some.

Morgan drew him into a sloppy kiss which comprised more tongue than lip for his efforts.

“Such a good boy.” Morgan breathed against Treavor’s spit slicked lips.

“So fucking pretty…”

Treavor preened beneath his brothers sweetly.

“I bet Custis feels good inside you.” Morgan continued softly as his eyes flickered over to his twin.

“He’s fucking you so nicely, and you’re taking him so well, so deep…”

Treavor’s mouth fell slack as a low moan crawled up his throat.

“I wonder if you’ll even need my cock to keep you happy… Or is Custis good enough?”

Treavor mewled and shook his head.

“No?” Morgan snickered, “Custis isn’t enough?”

“S-stop twis-twisting my w-words…” Treavor babbled as he tried to rock back against Custis’ prick, tried being the key word here because Custis was still holding his hips tightly.

“W-want y-you both…” Treavor panted as he looked up to the younger twin.

“‘M a gree-greedy wh-whore… Remember?” He whispered through a shudder.

“You are, aren’t you?” Morgan teased as his hand came to curl in Treavor’s hair before he forced Treavor’s head down again.

Treavor offered his mouth to Morgan without hesitation, parting his lips and teeth as he looked up to the body before him expectantly.

Morgan was tempted to have him beg, but Treavor had been wonderful for him all afternoon…

“You’re going to look so pretty stuffed with cock baby brother…” He said instead before he slid his not quite stiff prick into Treavor’s mouth with a guiding hand and a gentle roll of his hips.

Treavor eagerly swallowed Morgan down into his throat, taking his older brother as deep as he could until his nose and lips were buried in the dark mat of fur seated around the base of Morgan’s cock.

Morgan would have loved to fuck Treavor’s throat as roughly as he had before, he would have loved to see his baby brother choke and gag on his length…

But this was a reward. So, Morgan matched his twin’s gentle pace, alternating between pressing into Treavor’s throat everytime Custis bottomed out behind Treavor, or the alternative, opposing Custis’ time.

Treavor moaned and mewled between them regardless, his eyes rolled as he swallowed around Morgan and quaked around Custis.

He was beautiful… On his knees, filled to the brim with cock and semen, exactly where he belonged, between them.

Treavor took Morgan and Custis’ pricks as if he were made for it, and he relished in his torment. He knelt there, between his brothers, savoring the feeling of his body giving way, accommodating, welcoming his brothers.

His brothers fucked him slowly, sweetly, and Treavor took them inside him willingly, desperate for them to spill inside him, fill him.

He suckled Morgan’s cock, keeping his lips wrapped around the girth of the prick as it pressed into his throat, swallowing around the cock, desperate to please his brother.

He squeezed around Custis’ cock, seeking ways to entertain his oldest brother as Custis refused to allow him to rock against him.

All the while, Treavor’s cock remained hard and wet, dangling between his thighs, drooling heavily across the cushions.

“Isn’t he lovely?” Morgan panted softly as his fingers curled through Treavor’s hair.

“Such a pretty little whore…”

Treavor groaned softly around the cock in his mouth.

“I know you said you were tired Treavor…” Morgan cooed sweetly, “But… If we asked you nicely, do you think you could fuck yourself on our cocks? Like a good little slut?”

Oh, if that wasn’t the most wonderful idea.

Treavor whimpered and mewled as he tried to press back against Custis’ hands and prick.

“I think he wants to brother…” Morgan chuckled lightly.

“Do you want to Treavor?” Morgan purred softly, “Do you want to fuck yourself between us?”

Treavor nodded around Morgan’s cock feverishly.

“Think you could come on our cocks… Just our cocks?” Morgan asked.

Treavor could, he knew he could- he wanted to- more than anything.

“Oh Custis…” Morgan hummed softly, “You wouldn’t deny our precious baby brother, would you?”

“Of course not brother.” The elder twin sighed as his thumbs pressed into Treavor’s hips.

“Or baby brother will get his wish in due time.”

“In due time?” Morgan gawked playfully.

“I’ve been with father, at the courthouse, all bloody day Morgan.” Custis lamented with such thick disdain that Treavor ceased his insistent attempts to press back against his brother’s cock.

“I want this to last.” Custis concluded softly.

“Ooh, poor brother.” Morgan sulked.

“Poor me indeed.” Custis snipped, clearly not appreciating his twin’s tone. Morgan merely laughed.

Treavor mewled sweetly between them, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as his brother’s rocked into him slowly. He kept himself still, swallowing around Morgan when he needed to, but not hassling Custis with his desire to rock against his prick.

His patience earned him some sweet praises from Custis and a toe curling orgasm.

“Good boy Treavor…” The elder twin murmured fondly, “Being so good for us, so, so good.”

Custis adjusted Treavor’s hips slightly to press his cock against his baby brother’s prostate.

“Taking us so well, so deep.”

Treavor cried and squirmed between his brothers as Custis began fucking into him with short, hard rolls of his hips, Morgan soon copied his twin’s pace, rutting into Treavor’s throat quickly.

“I-I want you to come on my cock baby brother…” The elder twin panted softly.

“Y-you’ve been such a good boy, such a good boy… You deserve something nice…”

Treavor’s moan came out as a gargled mess around Morgan’s prick.

His insides fluttered and spasmed around Custis’ cock, pre telling his orgasm as his prick began drooling in earnest.

“You want to finish, don’t you baby brother?” Morgan panted hotly from above, his cock hardly leaving Treavor’s throat as me matched his twins’ pace.

“Want to come all over Custis’ cock like a pretty little whore?”

Treavor looked up at Morgan with big teary eyes, wet cheeks and slick lips.

“Oh… Aren’t you a mess baby brother?” Morgan taunted sweetly.

“So fucking messy…” A wide grin suddenly settled at the younger twin’s lips.

“I-I was going to finish down your throat you know…” He whispered hoarsely.

“Bury myself nice and deep and have you swallow me down…”

Morgan looked over Treavor’s face, watching as his baby brother’s lips gripped his cock.

“B-but now… I think I may want to finish all over that pretty face of yours.”

Treavor and Custis groaned softly at that.

“Fuck. If that isn’t a lovely thought.” The older twin panted from behind before he began to properly fuck into Treavor. Skipping the quick little rocking motions to fully thrust into the body between them.

Treavor squealed and sobbed around the cocks inside him, his eyes rolled as his hands came to claw at the loveseat, desperate for purchase as the ferocity of Custis’ thrusts had his whole body jolting forward.

Treavor’s toes curled in his socks as Custis fucked him through his orgasm.

His prick twitched as semen spilled and splattered atop the loveseat. He gasped around Morgan’s cock listlessly as his thighs quaked.

“There’s a good boy.” Custis panted, still thrusting away like some beast as Treavor sobbed beneath him.

“Such a good boy, coming on our cocks so nicely…”

Treavor mewled quietly as his prick fell limp between his thighs and his brother’s began to slow their mad rutting…

“Did you enjoy your treat baby brother?” Custis asked softly as he soothed his hands over Treavor’s hips, his hips had returned to the same, gentle swaying as before…

He hadn’t finished, neither had Morgan…

Treavor moaned softly between his brothers as they continued to fuck him...

He burned and shuddered, overstimulated but still so needy.

“I think… If you’re ready Treavor… You can go ahead and fuck yourself on our cocks now…” Custis mused as his hands fell from Treavor’s hips, no longer holding him in place, allowing Treavor to rock between his brothers…

Treavor sighed softly as he weakly pressed back against Custis’ cock, as far as he could, drawing the prick deep inside him before leaning forward to swallow Morgan down to the base, until his nose was buried in the thick, dark stripe of hair along Morgan’s navel.

“There we go…” Custis cooed, “Just like that baby brother, just like that…”

Treavor happily swayed between his brothers slowly, purring in delight at every softly spoken praise his brothers showered him with, and he would have been more than happy to stay right there, perched between their two cocks, forever, tending to his brothers at his leisure.

But as all good things do, they end.

Morgan finished first, with Custis close behind.

The younger twin groaned loudly as his hand returned to the back of Treavor’’s head, holding him still once again so Morgan could fuck his throat as he pleased.

“How rude…” Custis sighed playfully as he slowly bottomed out inside Treavor to watch his twin in comfort.

“Sh-shut it.” Morgan snipped tersely as his hips began to stutter, Custis merely chuckled before falling silent.

Treavor did his best to please Morgan, swallowing around his brother, pressing his tongue to the underside of Morgan’s prick, anything he could… He wondered if Morgan would finish across his cheeks like he said he would, or if he would empty himself down Treavor’s throat.

Treavor would have been happy with either, but secretly, he wanted to feel Morgan in his tummy…

Treavor could have wept for joy when Morgan sunk down his throat, as far as he could, burying Treavor’s face between his thighs as his prick began to twitch atop his tongue.

Treavor could feel his brother’s hot spunk spilling from the head of his erection, coating the inside of Treavor’s throat before being swallowed down to join the heat already swirling around Treavor’s tummy.

“Enjoying yourself brother?” Custis purred sweetly as he began to run his hands across Treavor’s hips.

“Immensely…” Morgan moaned softly as his other hand curled around Treavor’s throat to stroke himself through the meat of his baby brother’s neck.

Treavor mewled some sweet little sound against Morgan’s fingers as he continued to swallow his brother’s release down, milking Morgan for all he was worth.

When he was finished, Morgan slipped free from Treavor’s throat, silently stroking Treavor’s hair in silent praise as he raised Treavor from the back of the loveseat to draw him into a kiss.

While Treavor was distracted by Morgan’s tongue, Custis took hold of his arms, drawing them behind Treavor’s back, pinning them there, forcing Treavor to remain on his knees.

Treavor damn near sobbed into Morgan’s mouth when Custis began to rock against him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make our day.


	9. Consumate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treavor stumbles over some very important lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter lads.
> 
> We had probably too much fun writing this, but unfortunately, we are going to be disappearing for a while, we have another project in the works that we're really excited to finish.
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts you'd think we'd be interested in, let us know.

Treavor sputtered something needy against Morgan’s lips as he tried, and failed, to grab hold of something to balance on.

“Fuck your pretty…” Custis grunted as his free hand came to loop around Treavor’s front, his palm pressing into Treavor’s stomach to feel the gentle pressure of his cock moving inside his baby brother.

Treavor whimpered up into Morgan’s mouth before gasping as Custis’ hand crawled along his chest to settle at his throat, pulling him away from Morgan, back until he rested against Custis’ chest.

Custis still had Treavor’s hands behind his back, but at the very least the hand he had around Treavor’s throat offered the youngest brother some sense of stability.

Treavor continued to purr and sob as Custis rocked against him, fucking him sweetly. He couldn’t exactly press back against his brother’s prick, or at least, not without losing his balance and maybe falling off the couch.

But he could beg...

“C-Custis!” The youngest brother gasped softly as he tilted his head back ever so slightly, arching his back to look up at his brother from an odd, upside down sort of perspective.

“Hello Treavor.” Custis greeted softly as he dipped his head to press a kiss to Treavor’s forehead.

Treavor mewled sweetly as he leaned back to rest his head against his brother’s chest, swaying in time with the roll of Custis’ hips as he panted and moaned his brother’s name.

Treavor clenched his fists tight as he gasped for air and shuddered helplessly, his toes curled in his socks, his prick swayed between his thighs, red and warm, stiff and drooling.

“O-oh fuck…” He sputtered softly as Custis tugged his head to the side, Treavor’s mewl was smothered by the searing kiss he was dragged into.

Treavor pressed back against his brother’s mouth with desperate earnestness, meeting Custis’ tongue with his own as he sobbed.

“Custis… Custis…” Treavor murmured feverishly just against his brother’s lips before he tilted his head up to kiss his brother again.

“Are you close Treavor?” The oldest brother asked softly.

Treavor moaned desperately in reply, opting to slide his lips over Custis’ again, rather than answer with words.

“Do you want to come Treavor?” Custis purred, “Want to come all over my cock again?”

Treavor tilted his head to the side as Custis moved to nibble at his throat.

“You make the pre-prettiest noises when you cry baby brother.” The older twin huffed warmly.

“Think you c-could ask me nicely to come Treavor?” Custis urged sweetly, “Ask me to fuck you nicely baby brother… Ask me to have you come on my co-”

“N-no.” Treavor gasped as he pressed his cheek to his brother’s temple.

“No?” Custis huffed curiously.

Treavor shook his head as he quaked against his brother.

“P-please Custis…” He moaned sweetly, “Pl-please t-touch me?”

Custis hummed thoughtfully as he drew Treavor in for another slow press of lip.

“Please… Please Custis?” Treavor continued to mumble into his brother’s mouth.

“Want… Want you to t-touch- ah, fuck!” Treavor squealed abruptly as Custis began to fuck into him a tich harder.

“Oh- please, please, please!” He babbled breathlessly.

“‘M close, so close Custis- please.”

The eldest brother kissed Treavor again before he released his hold on Treavor’s arm.

Immediately, Treavor had one hand firmly held onto the wrist Custis had at his throat, not trying to free himself or anything, merely holding, centering himself.

Treavor’s other hand settled at the arm Custis had coiled around his waist.

“Oh-oh fuck…” Treavor mewled as Custis’ hand settled at his erection.

“T-thank you, oh- fuck- Thank you Custis…” Treavor sobbed in delight as his brother began to fondle his prick, stroking him in time with the burning drags of the cock inside him.

“You look so fucking pretty when you beg…” Custis murmured softly as he rocked against the smaller body before him.

“Asking me so nicely to touch you…” Custis pressed a wet kiss to Treavor’s forehead with a smile.

“Think you can ask me just as nicely to fuck you baby brother?” Custis purred as he ran his finger over the head of Treavor’s erection, teasing the slit and smearing the semen already pooling at the head.

Treavor called his name shamelessly as tears spilled from his eyes.

“Go on baby brother…” Custis urged sweetly, “As me to fuck you… Beg for my cock, beg for my seed, like a good little whore…”

The youngest brother mewled in ecstasy before he stole a sharp breath.

“Oh- oh fuck, please Custis!” Treavor whimpered, his voice dripping with desire and need.

“P-please, keep going…” He whispered, tilting his head back to rest against his brother’s shoulder.

“T-this is… Fuck- this is so good… So good.” Treavor gasped.

“Is it?” Custis purred, Treavor nodded.

“Mm hm.” He murmured, “Treating me so… So good…” Treavor shifted the hand he had settled on the arm Custis was using to fondle him, sliding his hand higher to better hold onto his brother before he began rocking and pressing back against his brother’s cock.

“Fuck-fucking me so, so good…” Treavor murmured heatedly as he met every roll of his brother’s hips.

“You love this cock don’t you?” Custis purred against the shell of Treavor’s ear, the younger brother giggled something in bliss.

“Y-yes, I do.” Treavor moaned in reply as he tilted his head back to kiss his brother again.

“F-fucking me so good…” Treavor whispered softly, his voice breathless against Custis’ lips.

“S-so good and deep…” Treavor dragged Custis into another chaste kiss as he pressed back against his brother’s prick, Custis grunted into his mouth.

They moved together, rocking against one another desperately, sharing breath and swapping spit as heat burned between them.

Custis began to stroke Treavor’s erection faster as his hips began to stutter.

Treavor cried his brother’s name sweetly as he alternated between rocking back against the cock pistoning into him, and the hand at his prick.

Custis was kissing Treavor’s throat greedily as his baby brother sobbed his name.

“‘M close…” The eldest brother panted just against Treavor’s shoulder, “S-so fucking close baby brother…” Treavor whimpered and nodded.

“Do you want me to come inside you Treavor?” Custis rumbled softly as he slowed the frantic rutting of his hips to a lice lazy drawl which has Treavor squirming and desperate for more.

“Leave a nice little treat inside you?” Treavor moaned some wordless babble as he tried to rock back against Custis.

“Answer me baby brother…” Custis cooed.

“D-do you want me to fill you up? Nice and warm and full…” Custis slipped his hand from Treavor’s cock, up to his baby brother’s stomach where he gingerly pressed down to feel his own prick slowly moving within the squirming body before him.

“I’m so deep inside you Treavor…” Custis murmured, “Can you imagine… How fucking nice it would feel if I pressed real close…” Custis abruptly bottomed out inside his baby brother, holding Treavor against him snugly.

“You take my cock so good Treavor… So good…” Custis whispered as he teasingly stroked his length through Treavor’s stomach, “Think you would take my come as good?” He asked.

Treavor nodded feverishly through a soft sniffle of sorts.

“Do you want my come Treavor?” Custis asked.

“Y-yes…” The answer was hardly a whisper, but still, it was an answer.

“Ask me nicely Treavor…” Custis cooed as he pressed his lips to Treavor’s temple, “Only good little whores who ask nicely get what they want… And you do want my come, don’t you?”

“I-I do Custis.” Treavor whimpered.

“I do… Oh, please? P-pretty please Custis?”

“Do you want my cock?” Custis asked slowly.

“Y-yes I want your cock…”

“Do you want my come?”

“I-... Oh- fuck. Yes, I want your c-come…”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please Custis…”

The oldest brother hummed something soft into Treavor’s hair before he began slowly thrusting into the smaller body once more.

Treavor cried sweetly and shook in his brother’s arms as the cock began stroking his walls and stoking the fire in his belly once more.

“Oh-oh fuck…” Treavor sobbed through trembling lips.

“Th-thank you Custis.” He moaned, “Thank you, th-thank you- thank you!”

“Such a sweet little whore…” The elder twin mused lightly as his hand returned to Treavor’s cock.

Treavor continued to cry as Custis fell silent, slowly bringing himself to fuck into the body before him harder and faster, drawing the most beautiful screams to Treavor’s lips and tears to his baby brother’s eyes.

Treavor finished in Custis’ palm, his semen smearing across the back of Custis’ knuckles and falling to the loveseat as his brother’s name tumbled from his lips like desperately whispered prayers.

“There we go baby brother…” Custis whispered as he set his messy hand against Treavor’s hip, holding the body before him tightly so he could chase his own pleasure.

Treavor’s eyes rolled, his body rocked and his voice quivered as Custis began to brutally fuck into him, long deep thrusts had the cock pillaging Treavor’s ass, stroking along his walls so perfectly that mere moments after his most recent orgasm Treavor hound himself with a heavy prick once more.

Custis didn’t say anything, he merely panted against Treavor’s throat as he rocked against his baby brother.

And when Custis finally finished, Treavor screamed.

The old brother bottomed out inside Treavor, as far as he could, as deep as he could. Treavor’s mouth fell slack as he gasped for breath he did know he needed.

There was heat, wet, wonderful heat swelling in his tummy, so deep inside him, joining the mess Morgan had already left there.

“There you go baby brother…” Custis whispered breathlessly as he began to slowly, carefully maneuver them onto the loveseat. Custis was mindful to not kneel in any of the still wet stains scattered about the cushions, but Treavor hardly noticed as his cheek was pressed against a puddle of semen not yet soaked into the fabric.

What he did notice however was how Custis never allowed himself to slip from Treavor’s sloppy hole as he slowly rolled his baby brother onto his back, and how almost immediately, Morgan’s cock was at his lips again.

Treavor looked up at the younger twin with hazy eyes as the cushion dipped. Morgan gingerly took a seat at the very edge of the loveseat, cock, hard and blood-warmed in hand.

The youngest brother shuddered where he lay as he watched his older brother slowly stroke himself, watching Treavor all the while.

Slowly, slowly… Treavor drew himself to his elbows, watching Morgan’s expression closely as he moved to lay his head on his brother’s lap and offer his mouth.

The angle was all wrong, but they made it work.

“Your insatiable brother.” Custis chided softly as he watched his twin stroke himself and his younger brother suckle and slurp around however much of Morgan’s cock he could.

Treavor ran his mouth and lips and tongue wherever Morgan’s hand didn’t reach, purring and moaning softly against his brother’s prick.

“Ha…” Morgan chuckled warmly, “Have you seen what’s in your lap brother?” The younger twin snipped playfully.

“If anyone here is insatiable, it’s Treavor.”

The elder twin paused to look down at the body in his lap. At his baby brother…

At Treavor.

Treavor, who was laid out between his brothers, flesh rosy with warmth, tummy and chest smeared white with semen.

Lips red and wet and parted as he merrily and messily slurped around Morgan’s prick.

His thighs spread wide, allowing Custis to not only press impossibly close, but allow his cock to remain blissfully deep inside him, no longer spilling semen, but still hard…

And his own erection, stiff and warm across his belly…

“I suppose you’re right.” Custis all but purred as he settled his hands at his little brother’s hips.

Treavor moaned softly as Custis began to roll his hips once more.

“He looks good beneath you.” Morgan mused lightly as he watched his twin lean over their baby brother.

“He looks nice with a cock in his mouth.” Custis countered playfully.

Custis was slow and gentle, soft, whispering little praises and sweet nothings against Treavor’s throat between the long bouts of silence he spent watching Treavor squirm beneath him as he rocked into his baby brother.

Treavor was a beautiful tapestry of bite marks and blooming bruises Morgan had left in his wake, Custis was tempted to leave his own marks, but he was content to leave his brother’s work be.

The sounds of their coupling was quiet. There was no longer the desire to have their baby brother scream or cry of beg, this was another reward for Treavor… A reward for being such a good baby brother…

The slick sound of wet cock pressing into warm heat and lips suckling prick was all that permeated the quiet corner of the library. The storm outside had dwindled to a light shower and still, despite the softness of it’s tempo, it was enough to drown out the quiet whimpers and mewls of their baby brother.

Custis slipped his hands from Treavor’s waist to take hold of his wrists when Treavor grew so bold as to try and touch himself.

Custis cooed something hot against the shell of his baby brother’s ear as Treavor whimpered.

“Shh, shh… It’s alright, you’re doing so good Treavor, so good…” Custis kissed his little brother’s neck firmly.

“Let us take care of you baby brother…” He murmured as he offered his twin their little brother’s wrists, Morgan accepted his burden with a single hand, using the other to guide the head of his erection back to Treavor’s mouth.

“We love you Treavor…” Custis purred as he took the erection before him in hand, some strangled gasp escaped around Morgan’s prick as Custis began to fondle the heat between Treavor’s thighs.

“Love you, love you, love you…” Custis not quite chimed in a soft sort of singsong voice that had Morgan grinning ear to ear.

“Do you love us baby brother?” The younger twin pondered out loud as he drew his erection from Treavor’s lips, leaving their baby brother’s mouth gaping awkwardly.

“We love you Treavor…” Morgan whispered, “We love you so much…”

Treavor blinked and swallowed thickly, his head foggy and disjointed from the rest of him.

“Do you love us Treavor?” Custis asked softly as he angled his hips just enough to have Treavor writhing between them.

“Tell us Treavor…” Morgan cooed.

“Tell us you love us…”

Treavor whimpered as he looped his legs around Custis’ waist.

There was no thought behind his words, no guilt or shame or hate as he moaned his brothers’ names softly, followed by a broken and babbled-

“I-I love you.” As his back curled off the loveseat and semen splattered against his chest.

Morgan’s prick returned to his lips as Custis fucked and fondled him through his orgasm.

No other words passed between the three brothers save for three.

“We love you…” The twins whispered softly, above and around Treavor, sometimes against his skin. Sometimes quietly, other times through low moans.

Morgan hissed his final “I love you…” Through clenched teeth as his cock twitched in his palm and semen spilled across Treavor’s tongue and lips, some even dribbling down his chin.

Custis’ final “I love you.” Was spoken as a whispered moan as he once again settled inside Treavor to bury his load as deeply as he could, pumping his baby brother full of come until Treavor was crying beneath them.

Treavor’s eyes rolled well back into his skull as he took, took, took everything his brothers offered, moaning softly as warmth slipped and settled inside him, filling him and-

Treavor hardly registered the sloppy kiss Custis pulled him into as the oldest brother slipped free from the confines of Treavor’s heat.

All Treavor knew was that he was suddenly cold and empty and…

“Well, this was fun.” Morgan chimed, stroking his baby brother’s hair fondly as he tucked himself back into his pants, slipping Treavor’s head from his lap before he stood, patting himself off, re-buttoning his shirt and adjusting his tie as Treavor merely laid an arm over his eyes and breathed.

A lump of cloth was dumped onto Treavor’s head soon after Morgan disappeared and it took Treavor too long to realize it was his shirt and pants… It took Treavor even longer to register that he was the only one in the nude...

Treavor’s tummy gurgled, aching miserably in the absence of his brothers… And Treavor nearly wished someone… Anyone, would...

A hand gently nudged Treavor’s shoulder, startling him back into not quite consciousness.

“None of that now Treavor.” Custis chided lightly, “Go on, get dressed, we can’t have any of the hands wandering in and finding you like this you know, we’ll be made laughingstocks, and father surely wouldn’t appreciate that.”

Treavor was glad then and there that Morgan had dumped his clothing atop Treavor’s head…

It meant that the twins couldn’t see him cry…

“And don’t forget your textbook!” Morgan chimed, “You have a test tomorrow, don’t you? Mother is expecting straight A’s from you.”

The softest of sobs was all the twins heard in response, followed by the quiet ruffling of fabric.

The twins looked to one another and grinned before they wandered off, leaving Treavor alone once again…

The youngest brother lay there on the loveseat for quite a while… His cloths haphazardly tossed over his naked body, his hair astray, skin bruised and bloody, reeking of sex…

His skin burned, every move he made, every breath he took rubbed the raw bruises and bite marks Morgan had pressed into his skin…

His stomach would occasionally gurgle as his brother’s semen sloshed about inside him, thick and warm and heavy at the back of his tongue… Dribbling from his entrance, staining the portion of the loveseat beneath his hips…

He got dressed slowly once he could raise himself from the loveseat without his cock twitching in the aftershocks of bliss. His actions were unhurried and mechanical as his thoughts ran wild in his skull and… Humiliation burned in his chest like an icy wildfire…

Tears burned his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. His lips quivered, his chest shook, his chest burned.

When Treavor was fully dressed he curled in on himself against the armrest of the loveseat and cried properly. Burying his face in his arms as he rocked in place.

He sobbed and raged and cried and screamed in his little corner of the library until the rain stopped.

Treavor then rose and grabbed his textbook from the coffee table and feverishly tried to ignore the sensation of slick, warm semen rolling down his thighs as he limped back to his room…

He skipped dinner that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of comments we receive is nearly depressing.
> 
> We may just start holding chapters hostage until someone comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is done and sitting on our dox, we just some pacing and chapter spacing things to figure out.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Think about leaving a comment?


End file.
